<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In saving a life. by Islandgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487211">In saving a life.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandgurl/pseuds/Islandgurl'>Islandgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Angst, Bounty Hunters, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hornyformando, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Oral Sex, Protective Cara Dune, Rough Sex, Sex, Starkiller - Freeform, The Force, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, caraduneishotforyou, dinneedsyourhelp, galenmarek, mandoishotforyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandgurl/pseuds/Islandgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>….He was gone…</p><p>Not even a note left or a number, there was nothing. Your heart was pounding through your chest, how could he just leave like that? You begin to question yourself, to question everything. Shame hits you immediately and the feeling of being used at the worst level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Original Character(s), Din Djarin &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up to the pit-pat of raindrops falling from the desert sky onto your thirsty skin. You must have fallen asleep while reading from your book of historical Imperial wars. You always had a peculiar interest in the history of the Jedi, Sith and many other legendary beings. Mostly because you yourself held a similar ability, one that can bend the loop of time. It was a secret to most, or at least it was at one point in your life. Only once have you ever used it out in the open, and this had caused you more problems than you had wished.</p><p>This is why you are here in this patch of dried up grass, escaping the watchful eyes of the common people. Their whispers of what you are and what you are capable of spread like wildfire after your incident, and getting away from them was always refreshing. Just like the rain that has now begun to pour down on you. You smile up at the sky drinking it in, letting all your worries wash away.</p><p>Once your body has had its fill, you decide it is time to head back home to your makeshift cabin in the middle of the valley. You purposely built your home there to stay out of sight from others. It was isolating at times, but for the best. At least that is what you told yourself.</p><p>You pick yourself up off the now mud slick ground and begin your treck back. </p><p>—————————————-</p><p>An hour had passed before you could see the cabin in the misty horizon. You carry yourself through the muck and onto firmer ground as you approach. You watch as thick rain drops plunge into new puddles formed over divots in the earth. But as you walk by the puddles you notice a strange red tinge to some. You stop for a moment and stare at a red stained pool completely puzzled as to what could have caused such a color. </p><p>Slowly you begin to realize what it really is, the unmistaken sight of fresh blood. You look up to see more puddles littered with the substance. But where in the world is it coming from. Then a flash of silver catches your eye further up at your front door, and a sudden rush of panic shoots through you. </p><p>There was a man at your doorstep, but not just any man. A man covered in armor with a large silver helmet. He was slumped over looking badly beaten and bleeding from several wounds covering his body. </p><p>“Maker!” You shout, and rush towards him, not even thinking of the danger he might be to you. </p><p> “Hey! Are you ok? You’re bleeding!” You ask as you kneel beside him.

He does not respond, only lies limp against your door, his breaths are shallow through the modulator in his helm, and he wasn’t moving, aside from the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was dying...

“Please, stay with me! It’s going to be ok.” You assure him, but it was more of a reassurance to yourself. 

You grab his shoulders and shake him hard, a mistake you regret immediately. And suddenly his hand grips your arm with a quick motion startling you enough you fall back onto your ass. You land with a thud then the sound of a blaster being charged buzzes in front of you. 

“Don’t….move….” He demands, his voice strained and hoarse. 

</p><p>You close your eyes praying he doesn’t pull the trigger. “Please, you need help. I can help you.” </p><p>He grunts at you, pressing the barrel harder against your forehead.</p><p>“Please, I want to help you. You’re wounded, I have supplies…don’t shoot” You plead, streams of tears pouring down your already slick cheeks.</p><p>With another grunt and heavy breath he disengages his blaster and lowers it from your forehead. </p><p>“Hurry…” is all he says next, then attempts to get up. </p><p>You scramble to your feet and catch him just as he stumbles into the door. Maker he was heavy, it takes all of your strength to position him against you. Once he is balanced you open the door to your home and carry him inside.</p><p>———————————-</p><p>You had struggled to get him through your door at first, with all of his armor on he continuously got caught on different things in your house. But finally you situated him onto a sofa and made your way to the kitchenette to prepare your supplies. </p><p>He groans painfully on the sofa, occasionally asking where you are.</p><p>“I’m here, almost ready.” You console him. </p><p>He responds with a simple grunt and attempts to take off his armor.</p><p>You fill a tray with stitching thread and needles, cloths for the blood and alcohol to sanitize his wounds then hurry to his side. You look him over once more placing the tray beside you. You watch him struggle with the straps attached to his pauldrons. His strength was failing him as his trembling hands fumble to even grip the end of the strap.</p><p>“Here.” You say and lower his hands. He lays back letting you do your work as you lift the buckle strap and loosen it. You slide them off easily and rest them on the floor beside you. Next was his chest piece with two straps on either side of his ribs. You quickly undo them, and he gasps, as your hand accidentally brushes along a deep gash in his side. More blood begins to seep out from his brown tunic, dripping onto the floor. </p><p>“Damnit.” You curse, and grab a cloth. “Hold this here, so I can get the rest of your armor off.” </p><p>He takes the cloth from you and holds it against his gushing wound. </p><p>“It’s going to be ok. Let’s take this belt off.” </p><p>He nods and you grip the buckle then unclip it, it falls open and he sighs almost relieved.<br/>
“I bet that feels better, let’s get that helmet off…”</p><p>You look up at the visor of his helmet, and reach for it. </p><p>He stops you just before you touch the brim.<br/>
“Don’t...it stays on.” He says sharply.</p><p>Not wanting to argue with a man who has already placed the barrel of a blaster to your head you nod, and accept the fact that he doesn’t want to reveal himself to you. There must be a good reason for it.</p><p>You proceed down his body once more, noticing that even without his armor on he is just as big. Your gaze turns to the gash on his side. This one is the worst of them all, and you can’t help but ask.</p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>Silence ....</p><p>You accept that as, he doesn’t want to talk about it so you take your needle and thread it. Once it is ready for stitching you carefully remove his hands from the cloth and lift the cloth off the wound slowly. Thankfully the bleeding had slowed, which means it is not as deep as you had initially thought and his internal organs are still intact. You lift up his shirt to reveal the gaping wound.</p><p>“It’s not so bad.” You state. “But I’m sorry, this is going to hurt a lot.” </p><p>You give him no warning and quickly dowse the area as fast as you can with the alcohol. He writhes in pain over it and grips your hand hard, seething through his teeth.</p><p>“I’m sorry, please, I’m so sorry.” You plead, as the strength of his hand crushes yours to a near breaking point. </p><p>He releases you just as painful tears drip down your face.<br/>
“C...carry...on…” He replies trembling.</p><p>“Alright just don’t break my hand I need it to stitch you up.” </p><p>With the wound disinfected you are now ready to stitch him up. You hesitate.<br/>
“Umm...this is going to hurt again.” </p><p>He nods placing his hands on his helmet this time.<br/>
You hesitate again.<br/>
“Do it.” He demands making you jump.</p><p>“Ok.”<br/>
And you begin your first stitch, he flinches slightly as the needle presses into the already damaged tissue, but to your surprise, that is the only pain he seems to feel. After seventeen stitches he was sewn up, you place a clean bandage soaked in bacta on the wound then cover it up with a waterproof tape.</p><p>You marvel at your first aid skills.<br/>
“There, that’s one done.” You say out loud to yourself.</p><p>He has settled down significantly, but is still not completely coherent. As you remove his leg armor to check another gash on his thigh you can hear him talking in another language. One you haven’t heard before.</p><p>“Vor entye, mesh'la dalyc, Gar eyes cuyir guuror te Ka'ra.” He whispers.</p><p>You glance up at him, he is resting on his elbows staring directly at you.<br/>
“Lay down, you need your strength.” 

You gently guide him back down. He stops talking and lies back resting an arm over his helmet once again. And you carry on with your task.</p><p>It took several more stitches and six bacta covered bandages to fix him up. But he was feeling much better by the end of it all.<br/>
You look at him lying there wondering how the hell he got here in the first place. He was lucky to have shown up on your doorstep, those wounds would have taken his life not long after you had found him.<br/>
“How are you feeling now?” You ask.</p><p>“Like shit, mesh’la...But better…”</p><p>“Good. You can stay here as long as you need.” And you stand but he catches your hand again. You stare in shock waiting for some type of recoil.</p><p>“Why are you helping me?” He asks in a tone that sends a shiver down your spine.</p><p>You smile meekly attempting to hide your fear of him.<br/>
“You needed it. There is enough scum in this world, I don’t need to add myself to that roster.” </p><p>He pauses for a moment then hums at you. You place your free hand on his chest and guide him back down once again. He releases his grip and begins to relax and so do you...maker he scared you. </p><p>You head over to the kitchen and pull a cup from the cupboard, you fill it with mineral water then place it on the floor beside him.</p><p>“You need nutrients for the amount of blood you have lost. I have infused mineral water and when you’re feeling up to it, some food. How does that sound?” </p><p>“Good.” He replies softly this time. “Are you a doctor?.”</p><p>You look at him for a moment amused, you must be doing a damn good job for him to ask that.</p><p>“No, I’ve just been on my own for a long time. I will leave you to rest while I clean up the mess outside.”  </p><p>He nods and shifts his helmet to face the ceiling and you grab your cleaning supplies then head outside.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>Once you are finished with the clean up, you decide to check on him. It has been over an hour since you had left his side, and now would be a good time. You walk into the common room and find him fast asleep on the sofa just where you left him. His glass of mineral water was empty and he had managed to take his boots off. He looks peaceful there, although his clothes were a complete mess. With rips and tears, blood splatter and caked on dust, you decide to clean him up, it was obvious he doesn’t have someone around to help him with that nor does he do it himself. You will start with his armor and boots that are laying on the floor beside him. </p><p>It took over two hours to polish that damn armor and wash the blood from his boots, but you did it, hoping he will be thankful. They definitely smelled better now. You place them against the sofa and kneel beside him to look over his clothing. The rips and tears needed repairing and everything else needed a wash as well. But that would mean he would have to take them off, you begin to wonder what he looked like fully undressed, and more sinful thoughts start to seep into your mind. You knew he had a muscular build, and was in immaculate shape but you couldn’t picture it all together. You also wondered what he would look like without that blasted helmet on. Was he a handsome man? Did he have a beard? Or blue eyes? What color hair? It was then you noticed his visor pointed directly at you. </p><p>A gruff voice makes you jump.<br/>
“What are you looking at?” </p><p>You begin to stutter, feeling embarrassed for picturing him naked in front of you.<br/>
“I...well...I think you should take your clothes off…” you speak before thinking and your face begins to flush a deep red.</p><p>He says nothing in response, causing you to stutter even more.</p><p>“I mean...Kriff...I meant to say...I washed your boots and armor…but your clothes need some work...and I think if you let me stitch them up...and...” you begin to babble, while quickly picking up his boots and armor to show him what you’ve done so far.</p><p>He turns his visor to his belongings then back at you and slowly sits up. He swings his body around to face you, each foot hitting the floor on either side of you then he leans forward within inches of your faces and your babbling stops instantly, not even a breath escapes you. </p><p>Now you were unsure if he was angry at you for touching his things, or angry at you for wanting his clothes off, but all you can do is stare up at him in shock.<br/>
“You want my clothes off?” He asks blatantly.</p><p>You gulp back the fear and try to explain.<br/>
“I just...well...I want to sew up the rips and clean them...that’s all…” .</p><p>He stares at you for a minute, the deep T of his visor making you blush profusely enough for you to nearly pass out. Then he stands in front of you and unhooks his cloak. It drops to the floor. Then he carefully, as to not get it hooked on his helmet, he lifts his shirt over his head slowly. Maker, his body was bloody gorgeous. You have never seen even close to as many abs as he has in your life, and here you are within inches of them. Then the belt to his pants comes off and with two thumbs he pulls them down and they hit the floor. You thank the stars he is wearing something underneath.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted?” He asks.</p><p>At a loss for words all you do is nod trying your best to avoid his crotch at eye level. He hums at you through his modulator and lifts a hand to the side of your face. He traces the back of one finger along your cheek and down under your chin, then he lifts it forcing you to look at him.</p><p>His thumb brushes over your lips softly as he stares down at you, your heart beating faster than a drum.<br/>
“A pretty girl like you doesn’t need to be cleaning me up.”<br/>
The words pretty girl repeats in your mind, no one has ever told you that before and a new wave of heat rises inside you. One that makes your womb feel hot to touch.<br/>
“But...I want to.” You reply meekly. </p><p>“Why?.” </p><p>And you weren’t exactly sure why, all these years you have avoided people, you hated their looks and ridicule. You hated who you are, but here with him it was different. Doing everything you can to make him feel better, because...you felt... needed. But you couldn’t tell him that, he would think you’re insane.</p><p>“I am not sure, I just do.” You reply Holding back the truth.</p><p>He sighs and sits back down on the sofa before you with you still kneeling in front of him. He watches you again, you can tell he is thinking about something.</p><p>Pretty girl flashes through your mind again.<br/>
“You...you think I’m pretty?” </p><p>He chuckles and leans forwards again.<br/>
“Mesh'la uram, mesh'la kar'ta, mesh'la baar..” He replies in that language you are finding so attractive. Then he sweeps a long strand of your turquoise hair aside. “Kar'taylir darasuum gar eyes.” </p><p>You are a hot mess right now and very confused. “What does that mean?” You ask.</p><p>“Beautiful.” He replies and leans back against the sofa.</p><p>You flush again and stand quickly gathering his clothes together.<br/>
“I...will get these washed and stitched. You should rest more, dinner will be ready when you wake up.” You reply avoiding eye contact. </p><p>He sighs at you, watching you stumble down the hall dropping things along the way. </p><p>———————————————</p><p>His clothes have been sewn perfectly, you made sure to do an extra good job on them. All of the stains came out with the special cleaning solution you had made from diluted acids and leaf soap. </p><p>His entire outfit was in the best condition it’s been in what would seem like years, so you assume. You marvel at your work as you fold the clothes precisely in square shapes then lay them beside his armor you had placed on the dining room table. It was now time for dinner, and you were starving. Luckily this morning you had put on a large roast in the slate oven all day and it was starting to smell done. You lift the flat rock off the top letting the steam rise out and the smell fills the room. </p><p>“What is that?....smells good.” His modulated voice asks behind you. </p><p>You laugh at the fact that your food can wake someone up from a deep sleep.</p><p>“It’s Brot-Roast. The best cut, I’ve also made a stew with it. Are you hungry?” </p><p>“Yes.” He replies, you can hear his stomach rumble as he sits up on the sofa. “Starving.” He laughs..</p><p>“Good, there is enough here for four people. Eat your fill.” You offer and pull the roast from the oven then douse the coals with water. </p><p>“Where are my clothes?” He asks. </p><p>You turn to him and smile proudly,
“ I have stitched them, and cleaned them. They are just over here.” You hurry over to the table you folded them on and grab them, handing the pile over. </p><p>He takes them slowly, almost as if he doesn’t recognize them. He places the pile on the cushion beside him and holds up his shirt.<br/>
“You did this?” He asks in disbelief.</p><p>“Umm...yes…” Then you begin to panic. Did he not want you to do it? You told him you were going to! Did you ruin his clothes?<br/>
“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t …” You begin only to be stopped mid sentence.</p><p>“Thank you.” He says and pulls the shirt over top his helmet then adjusts it over his chest and torso. You watch him curiously, not once has he taken his helmet off before you, most people would when coming into a home. It is a polite gesture to remove hats and you guess helmets when in someone else’s house isn’t it?. You decide on not asking about that quite yet, you’re still unsure if he will decide to blast you or not.</p><p>“How are your wounds?” You ask.</p><p>“They’re almost healed.” </p><p>You smile at that, yet another successful job at taking care of this man. He stands beside you and pulls on his pants then examines his armor. He looks down at you. </p><p>“You polished it all?” </p><p>“Well...yes...there was a lot of blood...and other fluids on…” and he stops you again.</p><p>“Maybe I should take you with me.” He states.</p><p>You flush once again, and look away hoping he doesn’t notice.<br/>
“I’m not sure if having me around is a good idea.” You reply. And that was true, the force you hold within causes problems and it looks like he has enough. </p><p>“Why is that?” He asks.</p><p>“I’m more trouble than you need.” You reply and make your way over to the dinner waiting for both of you. </p><p>“Help yourself….” then you pause, realizing you don’t even have a name for him. </p><p>“Din…” He replies.</p><p>“Din.” You test it on your tongue and turn towards him smiling. “My name is Lida.” You bow slightly.</p><p>He nods and continues to look at you, his helmet shifting down to your mid section then back up. It was getting extremely hot in the room again, and it definitely isn’t the slate oven. For some reason this man sets you on fire over and over again. It was a feeling you have never experienced before, and had you groveling at his feet within hours of being in his presence. What was wrong with you? </p><p>You turn abruptly and stir the stew that had been cooling on the counter. Everything was ready, all you needed was more water to drink and some spiced hooch. That was located in the cellar around back and would take a few minutes to get. Just enough time to for dinner to cool down.<br/>
“I am going to the cellar, to get some hooch, I will be back in a few minutes. please help yourself.” And before he can take you under his spell again you leave through the front door shutting it gently behind you. You lean back against the door letting out a breath you had been holding. What has gotten into you? Falling for a mysterious tall man with a chiseled body and a smooth voice. You haven’t even seen his face yet..You shake your head, get it together Lida and carry on to the cellar.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>It took you much longer than you expected to get the hooch, the rain was still pouring and had seeped into the cellar through the broken wooden hatch you had yet to repair. You managed to patch the door at least, and tomorrow you will bail out the water the best you can. </p><p>You get back inside to see Din sitting on the sofa, helmet still in place, with an empty plate beside him looking rather relaxed. Pleased with yourself you laugh.<br/>
“How was that?” You ask.</p><p>He looks up at you.<br/>
“I haven’t had a meal like that in a long time.”.</p><p>That excited you more than anything.<br/>
“Oh good.” You reply and hand him a bottle of hooch as you walk by, he takes it but does not drink it, only balances it on the floor to his side. You take slight note of it but brush it off and grab a plate of dinner then sit down at the table, fearing sitting beside him would be far too awkward for you. It’s bad enough having him watch you stutter about. You take your first bite, stars it was good, then he interrupts you.</p><p>“What type of species are you?” He asks, a question you are usually reluctant to tell anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Mirilian and Zabrak…” </p><p>“Hmmm...Aside from your hair color and eyes I would have guessed human.” </p><p>“Most people do.” You reply, taking a few more bites. You watch him for a moment focusing on a scratch across the side of his helmet. You begin to wonder who he is and what he was doing to get so badly beat up. </p><p>“So, are you going to tell me what happened?” You ask cautiously.</p><p>He stands and walks over to you, then pulls out the adjacent chair and sits down very closely to you.<br/>
“I got into a fight.” He states.</p><p>You roll your eyes.<br/>
“I know that, but why?” </p><p>“You don’t know what I am do you?” He asks leaning forward close enough so you can smell his scent of spices and musk, the same scent that came wafting off his clothes while you were cleaning them.</p><p>You shake your head not understanding what he means.<br/>
He chuckles to himself.<br/>
“bounty hunter.”</p><p>Your eyes widen in fear. A bounty hunter? No wonder he was all geared up for war….wait...is he here for you? You begin to panic and try to push your chair away from him with your foot.<br/>
“Is that why you’re here? For me?” </p><p>He shakes his head and takes your foot in his hand gently then guides your leg into his lap.<br/>
“I’m not here for you, mesh’la.” He pushes your dress slowly to up to your mid thigh and begins massaging the underside of your leg. “I got into an altercation with a bounty...I was ambushed...he got away. I will find him soon...But you?...Well...you are just good luck.” </p><p>He continues to massage your leg, and you let him, but not just because he is a deadly man who could overpower you in seconds, but you seemed to like it more than you should. You definitely got issues. You watch him caress every inch of your leg from toes to thigh and you begin to notice a wetness seeping into your panties. Maker he turns you on, or maybe it was the fact that you were a twenty year old virgin who has never even kissed a man, let alone been touched by one.  </p><p>His palm slides further up your dress making you forget your thoughts. He was getting dangerously close to your panties. You close your eyes picturing them closing in the distance and let out a small embarrassing moan which causes you to bite your lip to keep anything else from escaping your mouth.</p><p>He growls at you and with your one leg still placed in his lap he holds out a hand to the other. You open your eyes and gaze at that pleasurable hand, doing as he asks. You place your other foot in his hand and in one motion he yanks you closer to him. Close enough for your chairs to clank together which puts you nearly sitting in his lap. He watches you, hands gliding up the sides of your legs giving you shivers you try your best to keep a secret. </p><p>Then he leans in close to you and whispers.<br/>
“Ni copad gar.”<br/>
And with just his thumbs he pushes your dress up high enough to show your panties. </p><p>You open your mouth and suck in a breath as the cold air spills across your soaked in panties. Which he notices immediately and growls in a low deep voice, almost primal. Then his thumbs are moving again, his fingers spread over the thick of your thighs and he squeezes them just as he reaches the panty line. He looks up at you waiting for something.</p><p>“Don’t... stop.” You whisper, thighs trembling. And within two seconds he has scooped you up, carrying you into your bedroom. You wrap your arms around his shoulders staring directly into his visor wondering what the hell has gotten into you.</p><p>He lies you on the bed gently and begins to take off his clothes. You watch him in disbelief, because you are about to lose everything tonight, and it wasn’t at all like you thought it would be. Once his pants are removed he climbs over top of you, helmet still in place of course.<br/>
You reach for it again only to have your hands firmly pressed onto the bed overtop of your head.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” You gasp.</p><p>“Don’t touch it.” He rasps through the modulator.</p><p>And tears swell in your eyes. This was all so overwhelming and strange.<br/>
“But I...want to kiss you.” You whimper back.</p><p>He releases your arms and rests his helmet against your chest then sighs.<br/>
“Do you know of the Mandalorian creed?” He asks.</p><p>You close your eyes, remembering everything you have read about Mandalorians. Great Warriors of the galaxy, sworn never to reveal themselves to a living thing. You have never seen one before, even in books they weren’t talked about much, no depictions or many descriptions. At least not in the books you read. And here you are in bed with one? This was more of a turn on than being in bed with a bounty hunter.</p><p>“So you’re...a Mandalorian too?”</p><p>He lifts his helmet to look at you.<br/>
“Yes.” </p><p>You look deep into his visor with a straight face and reply something so lewd you catch even yourself off guard.<br/>
“Fuck me, warrior.” </p><p>And you swear he glitched at those words, he gasps and rises up off you slowly. Then he takes the top of your dress in both hands and rips it open down the middle  to the very end. It falls to either side of you exposing your chest to him.<br/>
“Mesh'la, bid mesh'la.” He sighs. Then his hands start their exploration, running from your neck down to your shoulders and over your firm breasts. He cups them in both hands running his rough thumbs over the hardened peaks.</p><p>“Sweet girl.” He whispers.</p><p>You want him so badly, the more he touches you the more wet you get and by now you have soaked through your panties onto the sheets below you. It was almost embarrassing that even the slightest touches and sounds from him sent your pussy into overdrive. You could feel your muscles clenching, almost pleading for him inside you. </p><p>Once his hands have had their fill of your breasts he moves them along your smooth torso and down to your thighs once more. He presses his thumbs on your lips, sliding them up and down on either side of your clit, you close your eyes feeling every parting of the teasing sensation. He brushes a thumb over your clit ever so slightly making your back arch and your hips buck searching for more. The sounds you are making are lewd and filthy, but he seems to feed off of it while using his fingers to work them out of you.</p><p>“Sweet girl, I want you to scream for me.” He says and rests his full thumb over top of your clit massaging it in circular motions. You moan loud, letting him rub you into a climax. Then he stops just before you cum and leans back watching you squirm.</p><p>“Don’t stop, Din!” You cry. </p><p>He chuckles to himself then takes your dress in his hands.<br/>
“What are you…” and before you can finish, he whips it out from underneath you and tears a long strip of fabric from it and throws the rest to the floor.</p><p>He looks at you, fabric lying across both hands.<br/>
“Put this on.” He commands. </p><p>You eagerly sit up towards him and he places the fabric over your eyes wrapping it twice then ties it off in the back. </p><p>He lies you back down.<br/>
“Do not remove it, not once. Understand?” He says sharply, making sure you do.</p><p>You quickly nod and comply then wait for him to make the next move, now that you can’t see you’re not entirely sure what is going to happen next. Then the hiss of a lock disengaging fills your ears and the ting of metal hitting the floor. </p><p>“Din?” You ask.</p><p>A soft breath over your lips makes you gasp, and you realize he is helmetless. The urge to see him...all of him drives you insane more than it ever has. And his lips were on yours, soft gentle lips that pressed against yours with just as much inexperience. You both fumble at first until you get in sync with each other, but it was perfect in every way. He tasted sweet and smelled of spices, you were losing yourself in him as he unlocked some of your most sexual dreams, dreams that have never been a reality until now. He takes your cheek in one hand caressing it down to your chin then he pulls away brushing his thumb over your lips.</p><p>“Your mouth is like heaven, I wish it only to say my name for eternity.” He says in a now raw and unmodulated voice, then moves his mouth over your breasts, engulfing them one at a time. He would lick and suck, and even bite at times. The bites were the most arousing, which had you grinding your pussy shamelessly against his hard cock as he teased you. Slowly he moved down your torso, licking every inch he could until he reached your panties. You shudder as he hovers his mouth over your warmth.</p><p>“Din please. I want you now.” You plead. </p><p>“Soon, sweet girl.” He replies and takes your panties in his hands then slides them off. They hit the ground with a slick wet sound and you flush with embarrassment at how wet you actually are.</p><p>He opens your legs further and runs a full hand over your pussy.</p><p>“Completely bare.” He states and a nervous hum comes from him. “...How old are you?” </p><p>And you laugh, he must think you are too young or something.<br/>
“My kind does not grow hair on their bodies, only their heads.” </p><p>He lets a sigh of relief out, but asks again.<br/>
“How old are you?” </p><p>You sigh, unsure if your answer will send him packing or not.<br/>
Nervously you answer.<br/>
“I...I’m 20.”</p><p>He hums at you still hesitating, but seems to resolve himself after a few seconds.<br/>
“Good.” He replies and starts his teasing once again.</p><p> This time it was his tongue licking at your folds. From the bottom to the top, he left nothing unclean. He felt soft and warm, he would nip here and there, but the closer he got to your clit the louder you would get. You would shudder and shake as his tongue swiped by the most pleasurable area. It was bad enough to make you boldly grab the back of his head and position it where you needed it to be. He chuckles as you do and gives you one good full tongue lick from your opening up to your clit. Your eyes roll back and you grip his hair whimpering crudely at him. The minute his tongue hit your clit your juices began to flow and you climax right then and there. He hums into your pussy lapping it up as it pulses out. </p><p>“Sweet girl, you taste so good.” He whispers as he rises up off you. You whimper at him not wanting his magical tongue to leave you. </p><p>He seems amused at that.<br/>
“I turn you on that much, mesh’la?”</p><p>“Yes.” .</p><p>“Good girl.” He says once more, you’ve never had this much praise over yourself. </p><p>He moves his hand over your sensitive clit then slips a finger into your opening unexpectedly causing you to clamp down on it hard. </p><p>He gasps.<br/>
“Bid kih! So damn tight….” He groans at you. “How are you this tight?” He pulls his finger out resting his hand over your stomach waiting for a response.</p><p>You lie in silence, afraid to tell him what he wants to know. Maker you don’t want this to end here.</p><p>“When’s the last time you were with a man?” He prys.</p><p>With a long pause from you, you whisper…</p><p>“Never.” and you can hear his breath hitch. He stays still for a minute most likely thinking of what to do next. Then his hand begins to move across your stomach tickling you slightly. And subtle kisses trail behind it. </p><p>“Don’t stop, I want it.” You whine at him, as needy as ever opening your legs further.</p><p>He sighs at you and whispers. “So beautiful.” Then grips your hips in both hands and pulls you into his length. You gasp at the feeling of his bare cock sliding against your pussy. He must have removed the rest of his clothing at some point. Instantly fluid begins to drip from you, like your pussy was getting itself ready. You couldn’t tell from the blind fold how big he was, or if he would even fit inside you. But that didn’t matter all that mattered was the feeling, and you needed that feeling badly.</p><p>He takes the tip and rubs it over the fluid soaking himself then stops at your entrance. He could tell you were nervous by the way you were gripping the sheets.</p><p>“Relax, mesh’la...breathe.” He hushes. You take a few deep breaths in and let your body go, he wets himself one more time and begins to push against your entrance. The tip slides out a few times before it enters but when it does, it opens you up entirely. It hurt, maker it hurt, but the sound that came from him was heavenly. You wanted to hear more from him, you wanted HIM to say YOUR name this time. </p><p>“More, Din.” You press and in one slow motion he forces himself in what you think is all the way as he bottoms out inside you. Maker he was big, too big, and so hard you could barely take it. You close your covered eyes letting him in and he shudders as he comes to a stop.<br/>
“Sweet girl... so tight...so good.” He calls to you with his voice half broken.<br/>
“Ni won’t kyr'yc munit.  Too jate.” </p><p>Then his mouth was on yours again, his hands over your breasts and his cock snug inside you holding off. But you wanted him to move, you wanted him to feel good from you, so you clench your pussy around him and let go repeatedly until he gasps at you with his cock twitching inside urging to get what it needs. He hovers over you breathing heavy then begins to move again. </p><p>It was slow, the first time he slid his cock out, and it hurt just the same. He slides it back in groaning at you. Your pussy beginning to loosen slightly, taking his whole length in again. His pace picks up and so does the beautiful things he whispers to you. He was like an open book, speaking poetry in his foreign language as he fucks the virginity out of you. </p><p>“Mesh'la dalyc. Bid jate, Elek, hiibir bic an, sweet girl .”</p><p>The pain has now subsided thankfully, because his thrusts are harder and less forgiving as his own desires take over. His gentle hands are now rough and quick, gripping you hard as he comes close to climax. You can tell he is getting close by the shake in his pace, the heavy breaths, and his continuous whispers and groans. And suddenly he stops, wraps his massive arms around your waist and flips you both so you are now sitting upright straddling him. And just when you thought his entire length had entered you, you slide back down on his cock and another inch goes in. It hits a new spot of pleasure for you, one he was just touching before, you moan loudly clenching around him hard. He growls back at you and digs his fingers into your thighs. </p><p>You lean back and rotate your hips around him, as his cock sinks deeper and deeper. 
“Kriff...” He whispers then wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you in for a nipping kiss on your neck, sending a shiver down your back. But he was just distracting you from the real pleasure. So You push him back, now feeling more in control and you rise off him letting his cock slip out just before the tip and clench down once again then slide him back in. You begin to make your own pleasure with each rise and fall, going faster and faster. It wasn’t long until you were crumbling on top of him screaming his name in absolute bliss. </p><p>“Yes, Mesh’la, come for me sweet girl…”</p><p>And him, not able to hold out any longer, he sits up grabbing your hair, tangling his fingers through it, he whispers his foreign tongue into your ear then calls your name as your pussy climaxes around his bursting cock. And you both release together, slowing your pace as you squeeze out anything left he has inside him. </p><p>As you both slow to a stop catching your breath, he caresses both sides of your cheeks with both hands praising you for feeling so good, praising you for being so beautiful. You fell in love with him at that moment, he was yours and you were his. You were fit just for him, he had shaped you that way. He kisses you gently then lies you back on the bed pulling out of your now raw pussy.</p><p>“Still so tight mesh’la.” He chuckles.</p><p>You sigh at him and laugh as he continues to caress you all over until you fall asleep beside him.</p><p>——————————————</p><p>You awake in your bed with the sun shining through the curved windows beside you. You smile still feeling high from your blissful night with a Mandalorian. You still can’t believe how lucky you are to have one lying naked beside you. You reach over to touch him, but only find wrinkled sheets and an empty pillow. </p><p>Your eyes snap open, to see nothing lazing there. Confused, you sit up searching for any sign of him. The only thing you find is the makeshift blind fold he had made for you. </p><p>“Din?” You call. But no reply.</p><p>You scurry out of bed draping your white linen around you and walk into the common room. His boots and armor were gone, there was nothing left of him in your house except for the empty plate of dinner he left on the floor, his bandages, and his glass of mineral water. You rush to your front door and swing it open calling his name…no answer, only fresh boot prints in the mud leading away from your home.</p><p>….he was gone…</p><p>Not even a note left or a number, there was nothing. Your heart was pounding through your chest, how could he just leave like that? You begin to question yourself, to question everything. Shame hits you immediately and the feeling of being used at the worst level.</p><p>You crumble to your knees as tears drip from your eyes. He took everything from you, all you had. You took him in, fixed him up and gave him everything else you had to offer. And he ate it up without a second thought like it was nothing more than his next meal. </p><p>You were embarrassed, hurt, and confused. You tried to reason with it, maybe he just went out for a bit and he was coming back. But why wouldn’t he tell you? </p><p>You spend hours on the floor crying, trying to come to some kind of resolve, one that didn’t leave you feeling like a piece of garbage thrown away. You decide that maybe he will come back, and to wait for him. That is the only thing that keeps the tears from your eyes.</p><p>So you wait….</p><p>———————————————</p><p> You dreamed of him walking through your door, picking you up in his arms and taking you away with him. You dreamed he loved you as much as you loved him, you even dreamed of having a child together. But those dreams faded after a month. And that love dwindled into more hatred for him than anything else. What he did was wrong, and you stopped making excuses for him a long time ago. </p><p>It had been eleven months and nine days since he took your heart. And you were over it, you had moved on to better things. You found a love for healing, and we’re damn good at it too. You had people from all over the galaxy coming to see you. They called you “doctor” or “Asa”, meaning great healer, which you found amusing, because that is what “HE” thought you were too. You guess that would be the only thing you could thank him for, was putting the very idea in your head. </p><p>You haven’t been with any man since him. You wouldn’t dare get that close to someone ever again, mostly because you mentally wouldn’t be able to do it all over again if it happened. It would completely break you and you knew it. So you kept your distance from men, even though they showed interest. </p><p>When you didn’t have patients to treat you stayed in your home for the most part, only going into town to get food supplies. Everything else was delivered. It kept you in solitude but it also kept you safe.</p><p>Eleven months and nine days later… it was your birthday, which most people would celebrate with family and friends. But not you... Yes you made the cake, yes you put on a nice dress far too revealing for any common outing, you even put on makeup and curled the ends of your hair. You had a plan for yourself, and that was to get drunk on your own hooch, eat an entire cake, and look good doing it. And the cake was ready, all you needed was the hooch. To the cellar you go...</p><p>You turn on the light in the cellar, and begin to pick your poison. You start by alcoholic strength, and decide on a light smooth ale and work your way to stronger more flavorful bottles. Or are you supposed to start out strong and finish weaker so as not to get sick? </p><p>You couldn’t decide so you randomly grab four bottles, one of each and let the fates decide. You head back up into the open air. You close the metal hatch you had custom built and lock it then make your way to the front door. </p><p>On your way you hear a strange sound, almost like a child crying coming from just around the house. It seems to be getting louder with the sound of heavy boots hitting the dusty slate. It was dusk, the sun was just hitting the horizon and it was unusual to have patients come at this time. As you round the corner to the front door you stop in your tracks unable to move. Every bottle in your hand drops to the ground and smashes into tiny pieces, soaking your feet. </p><p>And there he is, staring back at you with a bundle of linens in his hands. He looks different though, his clothes are the same but his armor had completely turned silver. It would seem he has gotten a hold of some money and used it. You couldn’t help but gaze over his glorified self. And everything you had done together rushed back in painful memories. But the sound of a baby crying breaks you both out of your daze and you stare at the bundle realizing he is carrying one. You glance at up at him and shake your head. Screaming no, no, no, no in your head. This was all too much for you. </p><p>You carefully step out of the spilled hooch and broken glass then walk over to a hose attached to the side of your house and turn it on to wash off your feet.</p><p>“LIDA PLEASE!” He begs and starts towards you.</p><p>“NO DIN! You get back on that fucking ship, you’re not welcome here!” You shout back.</p><p>He slows his steps stopping within feet of you, and a slight breeze carries his scent to you, making you wish you were dead. </p><p>“Lida please! He’s sick, I don’t know what’s wrong. I… I need help! He’s just a child…” </p><p>And your heart sinks, a child…how could you turn away a sick child? </p><p>You look over at the bundle in his arms and a shallow cry along with a gurgling cough escapes it. </p><p>“That doesn’t sound right.” You say and quickly take the child from him. </p><p>“Come in.” You hiss, and open the door.</p><p>He follows you into your house and you begin your diagnosis. You lay the child down on a comfortable cot you had set up where your kitchen table used to be. Then you unfold the linens surrounding the child, and large oversized black eyes stare up at you. Green pointy ears peak out of his hood and small hands reach out to you. Immediately you are hit with a strong power only force sensitives have. You ease it away calming the child with a shhhhh and some sweeps of your finger over his forehead. You could tell immediately he was hot and feverish.</p><p>“Din, fetch me a cloth soaked in cool water. There are some in the top drawer beside the sink.” You say calmly.</p><p>“Alright.” He replies and rushes to the drawer.</p><p>You unravel the bound up child and open him up completely to the air just as Din hands you the cloth.<br/>
“What’s wrong with him?” He asks.</p><p>“I’m not sure yet.” You reply and place the cloth over his head. He begins to cry instantly. </p><p>“He has a fever. How long has he been like this?” You ask glancing over to Din who is dangerously close to you. </p><p>“I...I don’t know...maybe a few hours?...a day? I only left him for a day….”</p><p>“LEFT HIM?” You snap.</p><p>“I had a bounty on Coruscant. I left him on the ship, it was only supposed to be for a few hours. But...I...got tied up…” He replies shamefully.</p><p>You take the cloth off the child’s head and blow on him, causing him to cry out even more. But he was cooling off, that was the important thing.</p><p>“Din! You can’t leave a child alone EVER!” </p><p>“He usually stays on the ship and doesn’t do anything.” He argues. </p><p>You shake your head, he knows nothing about children. How can he be so dumb?</p><p>“Move! I need room to look him over, if you’re too close I will end up viewing your body instead. Go sit over there.” You command and point to a chair beside you. He does as he is told and takes his seat, leaving you to your duties.</p><p>“Ok little one, I’m coming in.” You tell him.</p><p>You clap your hands together and begin to rub them in circular motions, creating a friction of force between them. Once there is enough for entry you place them on his chest. Normally, you would go through the mind, but his force is strong and uncontrolled, it could break you entering into that much adolescent force.</p><p>You push through his chest and into his organs. You see inflammation in his stomach and liver, as well as his kidneys. As you look further you begin to see the more extreme damage, starting from the stomach lining. Your diagnosis stops there. He had eaten something he shouldn't have, and it had been fully digested. It is now coursing through his blood poisoning his organs. He doesn't have much longer to live. You pull out and lift your hands off the child then look over at Din who is anxiously tapping his heels.</p><p>“What is it?” He asks.</p><p>“He’s...dying Din. He ate something...I’m not sure what, but it’s destroyed his organs and poisoned his blood.” </p><p>Din stands panicking.<br/>
“Can you fix it? You are the best in the galaxy, you can fix this right?” </p><p>You stare at him then the child. This may be beyond your skill as a so-called doctor... Or maybe not, you have one skill you have only ever tried on yourself when you too as a child ate something you shouldn’t have. Beetle berries, you remember it well. Lying hunched over in your playhouse, in the middle of the field waiting to die. It was the first time you bent the loop of time using the force. As your body broke down you shifted the time surrounding just those affected areas, turning time back on itself. And your body began to reverse it’s damage, pooling the poisonous liquid back into your stomach where you vomited it up, clearing it from your system. But you have never used time bending on another. It was risky.</p><p>“There is one way, if it works. I’ve never tried it on anyone else before. Only myself as a child in a similar situation.” </p><p>“Do it!” He commands.</p><p>You turn back to the dying child whose eyes were slipping into darkness. It’s worth a shot, you tell yourself. And quickly you gather your force, and enter his system again, then you gather more until the energy around you becomes light and airy. You can hear the air crackle around you as energy buzzes through it, this was the moment. When gravity itself is drawn into your hands you unleash the force into the child pausing the world around you. Then you flip the time lapse and force it into reverse, directing it at his organs. It was the exact same feeling as you had before with the exact same reactions. You could see his organs reversing the damage, his blood beginning to clear and everything pooling into his stomach. You wait mere seconds, before he is clear of any poison then you let go, and turn him onto his side. Immediately the child begins to spew a thick purple liquid from his stomach. It was quite a significant amount soaking the cot sheets.</p><p>“Lida…?” Din calls to you quietly watching the child.</p><p>“He’s going to be ok. I reversed the effects, and in turn it expelled the liquid. Looks like some sort of engine fluid.” </p><p>“Kriff…” He whispers and sighs deeply, then staggers back to his chair to sit down with his head in his hands.</p><p>The child cries up at you reaching his hands out once more.<br/>
“Ok baby, let’s get you cleaned up and wash out that mouth. I got some warm Bantha milk with your name on it.” You tell him and he coos weakly up at you.</p><p>After cleaning the child up you pull a bassinet out from storage, something you had bought just incase you did end up with a rare child case. Thanking yourself for being so prepared for anything. You tuck him in with his milk and say goodnight. Now it was time to deal with the asshole in the room. </p><p>You turn to him ready to lay into him about the child, but as you watch him still sitting in the same place with his helmet in his hands, it became obvious he was already feeling ashamed and stupid for what he had done. Was there a sense in scolding him about the child any further? Probably not, it looks like he has learned his lesson. Although you are reluctant to leave him alone with the child again until he knows the rules. Something you know you will have to drill into his head later. So casually you walk by him to the kitchen and grab the last half bottle of hooch you sipped on the other night from the cupboard then sit down on the corner of the sofa stretching out your legs not even caring that your skimpy dress may be exposing too much to him. </p><p>You notice his movement as his helmet lifts to look at you.</p><p>“Thank you.” He says. </p><p>You lift your bottle to him and say nothing more. He sighs at you as you take another swig, trying your best not to think about the day he broke you. </p><p>“You owe me some hooch.” You state. </p><p>“I’ll clean it all up.” He replies. You roll your eyes at that and get right into it. You couldn’t help yourself. There is so much anger pent up inside you all these months it was time to unleash it.</p><p>“Right, I know exactly what’s going to happen. I’m going to wake up and you’re going to be gone, with not even a goodbye note or a I’ll see you later. Just fucking gone…” you take another swig.</p><p>And he lets go, not holding back any emotion.</p><p>“I couldn’t stay here Lida.” He replies.</p><p>“You could have told me.” You argue.</p><p>He grows quiet again and looks away, setting his gaze on your cake.</p><p>“Are you expecting company?” He asks.</p><p>You laugh and reply with a solid no.</p><p>“Then why do you look like that?” He motions to your dress.</p><p>“Look like what?”</p><p>“Like you’re ready to...like you’re...on a date. There’s dessert sitting here!” He stutters back sounding very jealous. </p><p>Who is he to be accusing you of that? </p><p>“It’s my fucking birthday Din! I made myself a cake which I was going to eat while getting very drunk. If anyone was coming here tonight they would be here by now don’t you think? It’s been three hours since you showed up at my doorstep pleading for help once again!” </p><p>He tilts his helmet towards the front door then back at you.<br/>
“Gar serim.” He replies in that beautiful, yet stabbing language you fell hard for. </p><p>Well, he was in for a surprise, because your obsession with him and Mandalorians fueled your determination to know exactly what he was saying to you when he took your virginity. You learned their entire language in just over three months using a time bend of course. And now he wants to talk Mando’a. Your words will be all Mando’a from this point on</p><p>And you begin speaking fluently.<br/>
“Of course I am right! I’m not just some young dumb girl Din!” You snap.</p><p>He stares at you in disbelief frozen solid.</p><p>You carry on in Mando’a saying what you’ve wanted to say for so long.</p><p>“You took me and used me for your own personal gain. I was nothing to you! Those words you said to me, were nothing more than emotionless poetry backed with your own agenda.” </p><p>He clenches his fists and stands, it would seem you hit a nerve with him which makes you smile.<br/>
“That’s not true! I loved every single minute I had with you!”</p><p>You sit up in your seat countering.<br/>
“Then why did you leave? If you loved it so much then why leave?”</p><p>“I had to...I had a bounty to finish…” </p><p>“You could have at least said goodbye...or even came back. I waited weeks for you!” </p><p>And his hands drops to his sides.<br/>
“If I stayed any longer, I would have been drawn back into bed with you...the way you looked in the morning light lying beside me...” He lifts his helmet to the ceiling as if he was remembering the exact details of that memory. “I would have lost the bounty and that would have put both our lives in danger. Your safety was my priority. As for not coming back, maker I wished I could have sooner, you have no idea how many nights I spent thinking about you. But after I delivered the bounty, things spiraled down from there. Now I have a sick child, and a broken ship and the only one I know who can help me right now is you.” </p><p>The last words he seemed to choke out as if he was ashamed to admit he needed your help as much as he did. And his explanation was... well damn near flawless. He continues on...</p><p>“And here we are once again, in the same situation as before. The only difference now is the pain in both our hearts. You deserve better, you have saved my life and the life of my kin, you also gave me the greatest gift a man could have that night. I am forever in your debt.”</p><p>You sigh and wipe the streaming tears from your face then slam the rest of the bottle. You place it on the floor and get off the sofa. He had you on every assumption, now you’re feeling ashamed for thinking such terrible things about him than what was actually going on. You were too selfish to think about what he does for a living, and how dangerous it is and that maybe he was actually not able to come back. Maybe he was trying to protect you.</p><p>You walk towards him then hear a strange sound to your right. Similar to the charging of a blaster then your common room window shatters. You turn to meet the sound and see a red beam of light charging towards your head. You scream just as a strong silver plated arm shields you from the blast. It reflects off his armor and out towards the front door burning a hole right through it. And you realize that is no regular armor. Eyes wide you stare up at Din who pulls you in close.<br/>
“They’re here for the child.” He says. </p><p>“The child?”<br/>
And you pull away from him and rush to the bassinet scooping the child up in both arms. Thankfully he is still sleeping, but not for long. Then a large man crashes through your front door leveling it. It hits the ground loudly waking the child who looks around crying frantically in your arms.</p><p>“Shhh baby, it’s ok.” You attempt to console, but blasters and rifles begin to fire as three bounty hunters step through the doorway. </p><p>“Get into the bedroom!” Din shouts.</p><p>You nod and rush behind him as he takes all the gun fire. You reach the hallway, only to have two blasts from a rifle explode the wall in front of you. You cradle the child, then crouch down behind the cot you had healed him on. The child stares up at you eyes wide and afraid, you try your best to calm him. Then a heavy barrage of blasts hits Din dead in the chest sending him back into your bookshelf wall. And miraculously he shakes it off with only a grunt. But he wasn’t prepared for the next barrage, and they came in double the amount aimed for his head. In your panic you scream and unleash your force directing it straight towards the blasts. And time around the blasts slows to a halt. They come to a stop within inches of Din covered face. He stares at them for a second then turns his visor towards you.</p><p>Everyone in the room had stopped, focussing on you. Slowly you rise to your feet still holding the child, directing your force, keeping it stable as you move closer to the blasts strengthening your bond between them. With your hand stretched out you look at the hunters. </p><p>“What the fuck?” One says.</p><p>Another begins to charge up his blaster. And you take those blasts you have stopped and with a twist of your hand you redirect their point of destination. Slowly they turn as they tremble in the air, your enemies realizing their fate, they all charge their blasters. But before they can shoot, you let go, and each Hunter is taken out with a blast to the head. They fall to the floor with a thump and lay there lifeless as different colored blood seeps over your floor. </p><p>Din stares at the men on the floor not saying a word. There is a long pause of silence before you decide to move. You gently place a hand on his arm so as not to startle him. His helmet snaps towards you and in the next moment you and the child are snatched up into his arms. He cradles both of you resting his helmet on your shoulder and you notice something wet drip from his helmet onto the front of your dress.</p><p>“Din.” </p><p>He clears his throat and pulls away.<br/>
“Take the child to your room, I’m going to clean this up.” He replies.</p><p>And you know not to protest any of that. He was the expert in this sort of thing.<br/>
“Ok.” You reply, and grab the bassinet before heading to your room. </p><p>——————————————————-</p><p>It took him over two hours to clean things up before he returned to your bedroom with your cake in hand. You smile up at him for even taking the time to light the candle on top.<br/>
“Happy birthday, sweet girl.” He says. And the sound that came from the bounding child beside you made you both laugh. </p><p>He sets the cake down in front of you and the child. </p><p>“Ok little one, you need to help me blow out the candle..” but before you can even take a breath in the child opens his mouth extraordinarily wide and devours half the cake including the candle, while making amusing noises as he gulps it all down.</p><p>“That’s one way to do it I guess...” You laugh, and tear off a piece leaving some for Din. You offer him the plate and he shakes his head.</p><p>“I got into some of that Bantha meat and bannock on the cooler, you had some sort of sauce with it, well...that’s all gone.” He replies.</p><p>You laugh.<br/>
“Good I’m glad you ate.” And a small yawn comes from the child as he nestles into your lap. “Sleepy are we? Bout time little one!” </p><p>You pick him up and place him into the bassinet covering him up with his blankets then kiss his forehead. He coos up at you and slowly closes his eyes.</p><p>“He likes you.” Din says, as he sits down on the side of your bed watching you.</p><p>“I guess he does.” You smile back at him.</p><p>And in a serious tone he replies.<br/>
“I need to ask you something.”</p><p>“Ok.” You reply nervously and sit down beside him.</p><p>“I need someone to take care of him. While I work. It’s obvious I have no idea what to do with a child that can’t take care of himself. You’re the only one I trust to give him the right care he needs.” </p><p>You pause in shock. Yes you know plenty of things about children, you have studied them in books and holographic recordings but you haven’t actually taken care of one in reality. He can tell you’re unsure.</p><p>“Please, you’re the only one good enough for him.” </p><p>“Din I’m not sure if I’m good with children. I’m just going based on my studies here. And besides I can’t protect him like you can. What if another one of those hunters comes?” </p><p>He laughs at you.<br/>
“Lida, I just saw you blast three hunters with the flick of your hand. You are more than capable of protecting him. And I know you would be a good caregiver to him. You are also a force sensitive, you can teach him to control his gift.” </p><p>He was right with all of that, as usual. Although you were still unsure of taking down anymore hunters.</p><p>You sigh, unable to say no to him.<br/>
“Alright, I’ll do it for his sake I guess, and on one condition.”</p><p>“Anything.” He replies.</p><p>“I want you to teach me how to use a gun, and maybe some other defensive skills.”</p><p>“I would be more than happy too.” </p><p>“One more thing.” </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Promise me you’ll come back, promise me that you’re not just dumping your baggage and leaving…”</p><p>“I will always come back to you. You have no idea what you mean to me.”  He replies so perfectly. </p><p>His words were something you could never wrap your head around. He could have you soaked and ready for him with just a few syllables. It has been almost a year since you had him, since you had anything from anyone but yourself, and you’d be damned if he was going to leave again without giving you a good go at it.</p><p>You stand taking his hand in yours. He looks up at you curiously. Then you tug on him to follow you, you lead him further down the hall taking pieces of armor off as you go. By the time you reached your fresher his armor was off and you were pulling at his shirt. You lead him into the bathroom dimming the lights to low. Then you undo your dress, it was simply made, low cut with straps that held it up. With one tug of the string at the back of your neck the entire dress falls to the floor. And no you’re not wearing panties. He looks you up and down letting out a long drawn out sigh.</p><p>“You are more the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” </p><p>And at that you kneel before him looking up into his visor. He growls as you pull everything else he has on down to his boots. His cock springs up already hard, and you realize how big he actually is. It was astonishing how he could fit his entire girth and length into you. You grab it in one hand feeling it's smooth ribbed base. </p><p>“Gar haa'taylir mesh'la teh daab ogir.” He says in Mando’a, praising the way you look kneeled before him.</p><p>“You’ll be in the same position by the end of the night, don’t worry.” You reply back in Mando’a. </p><p>He laughs, which is cut short by a moan as you wrap your lips around the head of his cock. You know you can’t take it all in, but you try your damn best to do so. And he is crumbling before you. </p><p>“Good girl.” He whispers and moans again.</p><p>You work his cock until his legs begin to twitch letting you know he’s close, then you stop and stare up at him.<br/>
“I want to feel you now. It’s been almost a year, I need it.” You beg.</p><p>He places a hand under your chin keeping your eyes focused on his visor “How badly do you want it, sweet girl?”</p><p>“I’m about to cum just looking at you.” </p><p>You could almost hear the smile under his helmet. He scoops you up off the floor and places you on the sink counter, then turns on the shower beside you. You watch him curiously, it would seem he has a vision right now, and you’re not going to stop it.</p><p>He tears his boots off and the rest of his clothes then he turns the lights down to a bare minimum. The only thing seen in the room is the dark outlines of everything. You can hear the release of his helmet and the ting against the floor as he removes it. This excited you more than anything. Then he picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, and carries you into the shower. His mouth on yours in an instance. He pushes you against the wall of the stall holding you up with both arms effortlessly. </p><p>“I needed you so badly so many times.” He says through his kisses.</p><p>His kisses begin to trail down to your breasts and he lifts you higher to reach them. Maker he was strong. Once he had his fill of your breasts he lowers you down and presses his forehead against yours. You could feel him rock his hips positioning his cock at just the right angle. When he has it just right he thrusts into your soaking wet heat. This time he doesn’t stop until he is all the way in. </p><p>You moan out loud as your eyes roll back and pain turns to pleasure this time much more quickly. </p><p>“So warm mesh’la, so tight. Should have had you sooner.” He groans at you.</p><p>And he slams into you over and over, pushing in as far as he can go and further. Your belly filling with that tingling warmth you so desperately needed. The feeling of bliss that only he can give you. And within minutes your body was pulsing with pleasure, your pussy hugging him tightly. You were getting close and he knew it from the moans and cries for him, he picks up his pace and you cum instantly all over him. A dripping slick wet making it easier for him to slide in and out.</p><p>“Once more sweet girl, cum for me one more time.” He commands, and do you ever obey as his pace and thrusts become faster and harder, he was nearly breaking you but you loved it. You know you will be sore in the morning but you couldn’t care less, right now he was yours, he was giving you all he had and you weren’t going to change any of it. You climax again as a soundless moan escapes your lips, your pussy clenches down hard around him and he gasps at that. His own legs shaking, his breath short, then his cock begins to pulse, you can feel it from the inside as he releases into you. Filling you to the brim. He presses against you as he comes down from his peak panting and whispering those sweet sounds into your ear. </p><p>He holds you there for a long time letting the water pour down over both of you. Occasionally he would kiss your lips but for the most part just nuzzles into your neck.<br/>
“Din?” </p><p>“Mmhm?” </p><p>“Are you going to hold me up all night like this? Or should we move to the bed.” You ask.</p><p>He laughs into your shoulder and nips at it.<br/>
“Fine, the child wakes in a few hours anyways.” He replies and lifts you off him then sets you down. </p><p>“What do you mean the child wakes? Is this something he does every night?” You ask concerned.</p><p>“Oh yeah, he gets hungry and needs a bottle, he usually settles down after that.” He replies washing himself down with your soap.</p><p>You leave him in the shower thinking about this and the little sleep you might be getting in the future. </p><p> “I’ll go get one ready then.” And you head into the kitchen wrapping a towel around your waist. You take a look around at the room that had just been blasted to pieces, but aside from the holes in the walls, Din had done a great job cleaning it up. He even fixed the front door. 

You open the cooler and fill a bottle with milk then carry it back to your bedroom.

You walk in to find Din lazed back only wearing his helmet with his arms tucked behind him in a deep sleep. You place the bottle beside the child so he can find it when he wakes, and crawl in beside Din. 

Part of you is still worried you will wake up and he will be gone once again, but you push that aside and tuck in, running your hand over his chest. He sighs as you. 

“I put the milk with the child. So he can have it when he wakes.” You tell him.

“Huh…then you don’t have to get up.” He realizes.

You laugh.
“Yeah, just can’t leave it for too long or it will spoil.” 

“Right.” He replies. “I’ve done that before.” 

He was hopeless with children but open to learning, he will be a good father one day. 

And you both fall asleep.

————————————

——————————————-


 















</p><p>——————————————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Din gone on another bounty, he has left you in charge of the child and his force training. But one thing you forgot about was your own training. Which you are quickly reminded of after a knock on your front door....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning came faster than you’d liked it. But he was there when you opened your eyes, helmet and all. As you lay beside him listening to his soft breaths you couldn’t help your excitement. Finally you had found someone who appreciated you for who you are not what you can do. This settled into your heart and you let out a soft satisfied sigh while you curled up into him. He holds you perfectly, as if you were meant to be by his side. You watch the rise and fall of his chest, and a gentle hand begins to stroke your side, running down your hip and back up to the dip of your waist. </p><p>“Ner kar'taylir darasuum.” He whispers, still in a dream like state. </p><p>But before you can get any words out you both jump at the sound of pots and pans crashing to the floor. Immediately you leap out of bed reaching for your robe. </p><p>“Sounds like the child is awake.” You state.</p><p>And another cringing sound of something cracking causes you to curse out loud. </p><p>“Adika!” You shout, a new name you had heard Din call him once, meaning child in Mandoa. “You come here right now!” You scold, storming through your bedroom door. You can hear a small chuckle from Din behind you as you leave the room. </p><p>And low and behold, there the child sits perched on top a four foot high tower he has made using every cooking dish you have....drenched in bantha milk. You can tell right away how he did this, by the sway in the upside down pot he sits on he must be holding its balance with the force. He has reached the handle to the cooler, and got a hold of a large container of bantha milk you had just purchased. Well half of it is gone, mostly on the floor as he guzzles it back letting it spill down his front. </p><p>“Akida!!” </p><p>His oversized ears twitch at the tone of your voice and he slowly, very slowly, lowers the container from his mouth. Large black mischievous eyes meet yours and a wild coo attached to an insufferable grin appears. </p><p>“Oooo ahh,mmmm.” He replies, rubbing his belly. </p><p>“Get down from there now!”</p><p>He shakes his head defiantly, the grin growing wider. </p><p>You point an authoritative finger at him.<br/>
“NOW!”</p><p>His lips purses together, and holds the Bantha milk out over the tower of dishes threatening to drop it. </p><p>“Don’t even think about it!” </p><p>He inches it forward.</p><p>“Akida!” </p><p>And he drops the milk, you watch it fall past his tunic, sweeping by his little toes, and onwards to cover the rest of your floor. But you are too quick for him, and using the force was becoming easier for small things like this. You reach out a hand slowing time once again. The child’s eyes brighten with excitement, and you stop the container within an inch of hitting the floor. </p><p>A giggle erupts from the child and you quickly move in grabbing the milk and child all at once.</p><p>“You are going to be the death of me!” </p><p>A low modulated chuckle comes up from behind you.<br/>
“You handled that well..Don’t cause too much trouble kid” Din laughs patting the boy's head as he walks by.</p><p>You give a disapproving look.<br/>
“Easy for you to say…” </p><p>“I have to get going, I have a bounty I need to bring in.” </p><p>Fear shoots through you and you watch as he arms himself and gathers up his things while you begin to clean up the mess of milk on the floor.</p><p>————————————————</p><p>And as he said his goodbyes to you and the child, he ran a gentle hand through your hair, pressed his helmet against your forehead and told you he loved you one more time. </p><p>No one has ever said those words to you before. It almost brought you to your knees, but you held strong before him, only letting a single tear slip past, you had to be strong for him. It was all he needed to see. </p><p>“How long will you be?” You asked.</p><p>“Three weeks. If all goes well.” He replied. </p><p>“Keep the child hidden, don’t let anyone in the house unless they know my full name. They have to know my full name. Ok?”</p><p>“Ok.”  </p><p>And he left you once again, this time with much better intentions. Ones that you trusted more than ever. </p><p>Over the next few days you settled the child into your home. You even built a room for him by ripping out a large walk-in closet situated next to your room. It was big enough for his bed and a place for his own clothes which you would sew up later. He seemed to like his new space which pleased you. He seemed to like everything you place in front of him. But what Din had not told you about was how much trouble this clever little creature was. He has misplaced or broken many items in your home and has used his force to play tricks on you. But over time you were beginning to pick up on his little games, and as your connection through the force deepens you become more aware of what he is planning next.</p><p>Never once have you been in contact with another force sensitive, never once had you felt someone else’s force rushing through your body and into your mind. There were subtle moments where you swore you could hear him speaking to you. Although it wasn’t like your typical conversation used with words. For instance, while placing a tray in front of him filled with paddy frogs and portion bread he somehow telepathically told you he loves paddy frogs. As he ate visions of him eating them raw and still moving with Din by his side fills your mind. It was a strange feeling, and not all the visions were of Ad’ika and Din, somewhere of other people. Strangers in armored uniforms carrying guns. Some even carried brightly lit swords which you can only assume were Jedi, but they were all memories that flashed by your mind and in seconds they were gone leaving just a slight residue of emotion behind. This is something you both needed to work on together, and maybe your connection with the child and his force will get stronger as you practice using it. </p><p>As for your patient care, it was becoming more challenging now that you weren’t having people enter your home. So in the meantime you set up your clinic outside under an awning that used to hold your storage. Although it was slightly embarrassing, it seemed to work for now. You would schedule your visits around the child’s nap times, and since you started working more with his force he has been napping more frequently at selected times. </p><p>A week had gone by already since Din had left, you had just put akida down for his first nap of the day when a heavy knock came at your door. You knew right away it wasn’t a patient, and you hesitate to answer while you quickly close the door to the child’s room. </p><p>“Who is it?” You holler through the front door.</p><p>And a female voice answers back.<br/>
“Din Djarin sent me.” </p><p>There are those keywords, “only let them in if they know my full name”. </p><p>You slowly reach for the door, heart racing as you turn the door handle. You open the door and see a tall muscular woman, her hair braided on one side, with beautiful eyes that held strength and experience. You look up at her, slightly taken back by her hard core looks and unusual beauty. </p><p>“Lida?” She asks. You nod. “My name is Cara Dune, I’m here to train you.” </p><p>You swallow hard. It must have slipped your mind that you had initially asked Din to train you in self defense. You thought for sure it was him who would be doing the training...<br/>
“Ok...please come in.” You reply and open the door to her. She steps in, heavy footed, and looks around. </p><p>“Nice place.” She says, and throws her pack down to the floor. “I’ll be here for awhile, training can take months.”</p><p>You shake your head. “Months?”<br/>
“Din will be back in a couple weeks, he could probably take over training when he gets back.” You reply as you shut the door behind her. </p><p>“No, he specifically asked me to train you. I don’t know when he will be back. He’s been delayed already.” </p><p>“Delayed?! Is he ok?” You begin to panic.</p><p>She looks at you concerned.<br/>
“He’s fine. Just delayed. Don’t worry about Din he knows what he’s doing.” </p><p>And you feel slightly ashamed for thinking Din couldn’t handle his own out there.<br/>
“Right, well it’s lunch time, let’s get you settled and we can eat. Ad’ika will be awake soon.” </p><p>She bows her head and watches you take her pack, placing it on a chair off to the side.<br/>
“You can stay on the sofa here, it’s quite comfortable. Unfortunately I don’t have any more rooms for you.” </p><p>“This is fine.” She replies, still watching you. It was a little unnerving.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” You ask, trying to set her focus on something else.</p><p>“Yes, very.” She replies.</p><p>You smile as sweetly as possible, but she doesn’t return the gesture. Her face was permanently straight and serious causing you to flush red. You begin to babble, a habit you do when you are nervous.<br/>
“Well, I have some Bantha steaks I was going to grill, and some Cassius Tea, with fresh bannock. Does that sound good? I mean you don’t have to eat all of it...if you just want the steaks that’s fine too...or I can make something else…” </p><p>Thankfully she interrupts you sounding slightly annoyed.<br/>
“That all sounds fine.” </p><p>“Great! I will get to it then.” And to your relief she finally takes a seat on the sofa. </p><p>You start with lighting the slate oven. With coals still smoldering from the morning it was easy to get going. Then you prep your bannock ingredients, mixing them all together and roll it out into a flat dough. </p><p>“You know I thought Din had lost his mind. Showing up in Navarro without the kid, leaving it with someone he's only met twice.” </p><p>You stop kneading the dough and cringe at those words. It was true, you barely knew each other, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t trust each other.<br/>
“You’re right, we barely know each other, but I would never do anything to hurt him or the child. They mean the world to me.” You reply, and carry on with a more aggressive knead.</p><p>She huffs to herself.</p><p>This isn’t going so well. You think.</p><p>“I guess we will see.” She says getting off the sofa. She makes her way over to your supplies cupboard, tinkering with some of your surgical tools you left out to dry after sterilizing. “You a doctor or something.” </p><p>You glance over at her.<br/>
“Yes.” </p><p>“Hmm...you any good?” </p><p>She was beginning to get on your nerves, this is why you didn’t interact with many people. </p><p>“They call me Asa, an expert in healing... on this side of the galaxy anyways.” </p><p>She turns towards you, brows furrowed.<br/>
“But you're so young...it would take years to get that name.” </p><p>“I have other “gifts” that have helped me with my studies.” You reply confidently. You place the rolled out bannock on the top of the slate oven to slow bake from the heat inside. Then you carry on prepping the steaks. </p><p>She crosses her arms rolling her eyes.<br/>
“Yeah? And what kind of gifts are those?” </p><p>You sigh at her.<br/>
“I have a similar gift to the child, although mine can bend time.” </p><p>“You’re a Jedi?” She gasps.</p><p>“I...well...I’m not sure about that. A force sensitive becomes a Jedi after extensive training. I am just lucky enough to know how to use my force for a purpose. I’ve been helping the child, he’s coming along quite well.” You reply, rubbing infused oils into the meat. </p><p>“Huh...well our training will be interesting then.” She says and sits back down on the sofa.</p><p>“Din didn’t tell you that?” You ask curiously, it would seem he hasn’t told her much about yourself, which might be the cause of the animosity between you.</p><p>“Not much, all he said was he has a bounty and that I am to train you and keep you both safe until he returns, or your training is complete... And don’t think I will be going easy on you just because of Din!.”</p><p>You didn’t like the sound of that, all you can picture now is the future pain you’re about to get. And you have no choice in the matter.</p><p>“I understand.” You reply.</p><p>You take the steaks and open the slate over with your mitts, making sure the bannock stays frying on the top then you place the steaks on the grill. You had made it from a metal air filter grid you weren’t using. Instantly the steaks begin to sear filling the air with a spiced barbecue smell. </p><p>Then a small coo sneaks up beside you. You look down to see the bright oversized eyes of the child. His arms stretched out to you, he giggles and smiles. You pick him up and rub your nose on his.</p><p>“Hello little one. Did you sleep well?” You ask and receive a higher pitched hum. </p><p>“Good! I bet you’re hungry. We have a guest here, you should go say hi.” You place the child on the floor and point towards the sofa. He looks at you then the sofa then back at you. </p><p>“Come here little buddy! I got something for you.” Cara hollers. </p><p>And the excitement in his eyes once he realizes who is there. He squeals and scampers over to her. She picks him up and places him on her lap then pulls an object from her pocket.</p><p>He coo’s examining it.<br/>
“I stole it from Dins' ship. It’s the ball end of his joystick. I know you always love playing with it.” She laughs.</p><p>And you giggle as well. </p><p>“He’s probably wondering where the hell it is.” You reply. </p><p>She laughs with you finally, and the tension in the room begins to fade away. You could smell the steaks were ready and the bread was perfectly browned on both sides. You set out three plates and pour tea for everyone.<br/>
“Lunch is ready, we can eat around the sofa table.” </p><p>And Cara places the child beside her and springs to her feet.<br/>
“That smells Kriffing good!” </p><p>You watch her take a plate and fill it until it is overflowing. A big eater she is. Then she takes her seat back on the sofa. You grab yourself and Ad’ikas meal and sit down on the floor adjacent to Cara with the child beside you. The silence in the room was both cringing and relieving all at the same time. You were thankful she wasn’t asking anymore jabbing questions about you and Din. But that silence had you glancing at her more than you should.</p><p>She was a beautiful woman that was certain, a slight bit of jealousy seeps into your thoughts. Has Din ever been close to her? Have they ever kissed or touched? Has he ever had feelings for her? </p><p>It was then she began to notice your repeated glances.<br/>
“I know what you’re thinking, and it’s a solid no. It’s strictly friendship, sometimes we’re business partners.” She states. And there was no room for argument in that tone. </p><p>You sigh in relief and finish the last of your meal. </p><p>“What I wanna know is how Din met you in the first place. I mean, this isn’t the easiest place to find.”</p><p>“Well, I found him on my doorstep barely alive. I healed him and stitched him up. That was the first time we met.” You reply, as those memories of his temporary abandonment slinks back into your thoughts. You quickly push them aside, but they have obviously scarred you in some way.</p><p>“And then what happened?” She leans forward towards you.</p><p>“I-well…” you decide to skip the part where he shared your bed with you. “He...Umm...left.” </p><p>You could feel the sadness stinging your eyes, and her face twists into confusion at it.</p><p>“And what happened after that?” </p><p>“He came back with the child..., the child was…” you glance over at the Ad’ika who is licking the last bit of juices off his plate. “Very ill, I saved his life…”</p><p>She closes her eyes for a few seconds then opens them and looks at you with sincerity now.<br/>
“So you saved both their lives...thank you for that. But don’t think I won’t put an end to whatever it is you and Din have here. Any sign of double-dealing, and I’ll make sure you never heal again. You understand?” </p><p>You swiftly nod, swallowing back the urge to cry. Although you understand her protection over both of them, she doesn’t have to be so aggressive. You take a deep breath in and remind yourself where you both sit.</p><p>You lift your chin.</p><p>“Let me remind you whose house you’re in. I will not sit here and take threats from you or anyone else. If you cannot behave appropriately here then you can sleep outside with the rest of the animals.” </p><p>And you stand clearing the plates off the table. Cara doesn’t say a word after that, only a chuckle can be heard, but the firm smirk on her face tells you she is pleased with herself. Pleased at being able to get under your skin so quickly. </p><p>You decide to spend the next hour cleaning up and ignoring her until you have both calmed down at least.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>It had been two hours after Cara had showed up at your door, when she announced it was time for training. Your muscles tensed at the thought of hand to hand combat. You have never once even hit someone before, how in the galaxy is she to train you in just a few months. You guess time loops will be your best friend over the next few weeks. Although you’ve never used them in the prescience of someone else. </p><p>She leads you outside into the cooling evening, which you were thankful for. The days have been growing hotter as the colder months slip away and any physical activity would be..well just plain awful during the day. She positions you a few yards beyond your front door with Ad’ika watching close by in his half covered bassinet. He seemed intrigued with what was going on and fixated his black Beady eyes on every move you two make.</p><p>Cara had forced you to put on pants and a sleeveless shirt to keep cool in. While she wore the same thing she walked in with, thick pain causing armor.</p><p>“Alright put your fists up like this….” She holds up her fists evenly one in front of the other just below her chin. </p><p>“Not like that!”<br/>
You raise your fists attempting to mimic her then she grabs them and forces them an inch further apart…</p><p>“Does one inch forward really make a difference?”  </p><p>“Yes! You will understand why in a few minutes.” She replies.</p><p>Cara steps back two feet and raises her fists. </p><p>“Ok now punch me.” She says waving her hands towards herself. </p><p>You lean back on one leg slightly, then spring forward and punch awkwardly at her. Your fist not even coming close to making contact.</p><p>She sighs long and hard. “What the hell was that?”</p><p>You drop your fists to your sides and shrug.<br/>
“A punch.” </p><p>She shakes her head. “Not even close. Do it like this. You don't want to exaggerate the motion and throw yourself off balance, but you want to feel your lower body pushing your arm forward. As you push off your foot, turn your hips and extend your arm straight toward the target.” </p><p>She throws a quick punch towards you in example. </p><p>You nod and repeat her exact steps.<br/>
“Like that?” You ask. </p><p>She pauses for a minute.<br/>
“Yeah, exactly like that...alright now try it two more times.” </p><p>You punch forward twice more, feeling more comfortable with it and you quickly realize the one inch difference really did make a difference. </p><p>“Good, you’re very quick to learn, so let’s move on to the next move. Punch, punch, block.” She proceeds through the combination with quick strong strikes. And you mimic back exactly the way she does. </p><p>She pauses again blinking at you making you feel uncomfortable. Is it that obvious you know nothing about combat? </p><p>“Look I know I am not very good at this. But I am really wanting to learn, please don’t give up on me.” You explain.</p><p>She smiles wide at you and shakes her head.<br/>
“I’m not staring at you because you can’t figure it out, I am just shocked at how I can show you one thing and you do it exactly the way you need to. Are you sure you haven’t trained before?” </p><p>And you 're definitely sure, combat has never been a part of your life, only healing.<br/>
“I am very sure.” </p><p>“Alright, we’re starting out intermediate. It would seem you are a natural at this so let’s start with actual physical contact.” </p><p>And you gulp back your nerves.<br/>
“Like actually “touching” each other?” </p><p>She places a hand on her forehead and laughs.<br/>
“Yes, does touching make you nervous?” And a devious smile forms on her face along with a bite of her lip.</p><p>Hiding your anxiety you straighten and lift your chin.<br/>
“No it’s fine, I can handle it.” </p><p>She laughs again and says something under her breath which you couldn’t quite make out. </p><p>“Alright, let’s begin.” She slams her fist into palm and leaps forward, one heavy punch heading straight for your face. Instinctively, you use your force, almost on reaction, and time slows as you step out of the way. She counters your dodge with a low spin where she attempts to elbow you in the kidney. But her movements were slow against your force, you block the attack with your forearms and push her back. She slides back on her feet fists raised to her chin ready once again. But instead of an attack, she stops and lowers her hands.</p><p>“How did you do that?” She asks. </p><p>“Do what?” You reply.</p><p>“Move like that?” </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.” You shrug.</p><p>“What do you mean, you don’t know what I mean?”</p><p>You shrug again.<br/>
“Move like what?”</p><p>She sighs frustrated.<br/>
“I can barely see you move. You’re fast, and you blocked perfectly. Are you toying with me girl?! Tell me the truth, there is no sense in hiding your skills.” </p><p>You raise your hands in surrender.<br/>
“I’m not hiding anything! It’s just a reaction, something I can’t quite control yet, only sometimes. I used my gift I guess, it just came out I’m sorry. I honestly don’t know what I’m doing.” </p><p>“Well, however you're doing it, keep it going!” She snaps her fists into a ready stance and lunges forward this time not giving you any warning. She throws punch after punch faster and faster. Your gift wasn’t cutting it, her precise movements were becoming overwhelming, she ducks low spinning into you as you move to the side. She follows you unexpectedly and smashes a hard boot into your side cracking a rib. You tumble backwards and hit the ground skidding to a stop on your back. You groan holding your side wincing in pain.</p><p>“I think you broke something.” You state. </p><p>She huffs at you.<br/>
“Don’t be a Kriffing baby, get up. We got one more round.” </p><p>You gasp as you sit up. Definitely broke something.</p><p>“COME ON!” She shouts.</p><p>And you scurry to your feet pushing the pain aside. She comes at you again with lightning speed..jab, jab, uppercut, you lean back as she does and she just clips your jaw, breaking the skin on her glove armor. You stumble back onto your ass holding the open wound. You hear a nervous squeak come from Ad’ika, he has been watching you both closely this entire time.</p><p>Cara rolls her eyes at you.<br/>
“What the hell was that? You just stood there!” </p><p>“I’m trying! But you’re not giving me time to do anything!” You protest feeling the rest of your face making sure it’s all intact.</p><p>“That’s the whole point!” She snaps. “Move! Or be a target!”</p><p>And you have had it with her attitude. You jump to your feet angrier than ever and start swinging. But your wild  hay makers refuse to make contact. She was far too agile for you, and with your anger rising your focus and force was completely out of reach. Your fist swings by her head level and she dodges easily, then she spins into you while grabbing your wrist. And with a painful twist and pull she flips you right over her back and onto yours. You lie there dazed as the sky spins above you.</p><p>“Get up.” You hear, but your body isn’t listening.</p><p>“Hey! Get up!” </p><p>You close your eyes as a rush of nausea stirs in the pit of your stomach. All you can do is groan back at her.</p><p>“Oh come on!” She sighs. “Alright training is over for today. We will work on it more tomorrow.”</p><p>You nod and open your eyes, the spins slowly fading. She holds out her hand to you and helps you up, but you stumble into her feeling another rib pop. </p><p>You gasp.</p><p>“What now?” She asks annoyed.</p><p>“You..broke...another rib.” </p><p>She rolls her eyes.<br/>
“Such a delicate little thing, aren’t you?” She takes your waist and wraps your arm around her shoulder then helps carry you inside with Ad’ika following behind.</p><p>——————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Close encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A close encounter with Cara stirs up some confusing thoughts. While akida makes a break through connection with you. And something dark knocks on your door. </p><p>This chapter is still in progress so keep checking for additions to it :) enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another four days of Cara Dune beat downs which had you scraped and bruised with the occasional broken bone, and today wasn’t any better.<br/>
Thank the stars you had cleaned your patient bathtub earlier in the day, Cara has decided it was necessary to rest your muscles and clean up your wounds from training. And you weren’t complaining, it was nice sitting in the hot water letting it relax your body so you could focus on the healing process. Your bath was situated outside around back by your patient care area. A deep clawfoot made entirely from Dolomite. It was perfect for healing as it infused its own ions into the water combining the salts and oils you had mixed in. The infusion penetrates the skin at a microscopic level and helps relieve pain and regenerate cells all at the same time. </p><p>You lay your head back against the edge of the bath closing your eyes. And slowly you drift into a half awake dream. </p><p>The sound of footsteps comes up behind you, but they seem so far away they dont wake you. Then a touch on your shoulders tickles your skin sending a shiver down your back. A vision of Din dances through your mind and you hum at the feeling. The hands linger on your shoulders, gently pressing into stressed muscle as they sweep up your neck and into your hair. </p><p>“Din?” You whisper.</p><p>And a female voice answers back.<br/>
“No.” </p><p>Your eyes snap open to see those uniquely beautiful ember eyes gazing at you. You try to sit up, shocked at why she would be here touching you the way she is, considering you were completely naked.</p><p>“Cara!” You gasp.</p><p>“Come on Lida, we're both girls here. Sit back, relax, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before!” She commands as she forces your shoulders back. </p><p>You hesitate against her, unsure of what is happening but finally succumb to her strength. You lie back nervously letting her hands drape over your shoulders once more. </p><p>“The child is sleeping, I thought you may need some help.” She states.</p><p>“I-Im ok. It’s fine, I’m almost done.” You stutter back in hopes she leaves you be. </p><p>But she ignores you.<br/>
“You did well today.” </p><p>You huff back at that.<br/>
“You have got to be kidding me. I was nothing but a punching bag.” </p><p>She chuckles.<br/>
“No...I guarantee we finish training in just under six months.” </p><p>You cringe at that.<br/>
“That’s such a long time. I have a better way Cara.” </p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Although I have never used a time bend with someone else, I think I can do it. We could finish training in one month.” </p><p>She gently places her hands on your temples and guides your head back to look her in the eyes.<br/>
“One month?” </p><p>You nod “Mmhmm.” </p><p>She gazes at you for what seems like an eternity and finally she breaks the silence.<br/>
“You know...Din was pretty lucky to find you…” she says dipping her fingertips into the water and trickling the drops onto your shoulder.</p><p>“In some ways yes.” You reply. </p><p>And she goes on…<br/>
“At first I thought it was those Zygerrian eyes and long legs. But now I see why, you’re a smart girl who can hold her own. He needs that…I...need that.” Her last words are barely a whisper.</p><p>She smiles at you, and her eyes soften becoming more hooded.</p><p>“You know if you weren’t already Din’s, I would be showing you what pleasure really is right now…pleasure that only a woman would know how to give...” </p><p>And before you can respond to that shocking endeavor she presses her lips to yours, forcing your mouth open to taste as much of you as she can. But for some reason... you don’t pull away, instead you press back, as a tingling fills your womb. Touching yourself to thoughts of Din was holding you off for now, but there was nothing like the real thing, there was nothing like the touch of another. You whimper into her mouth eagerly and she scoops your breasts up into her rough calloused hands. She palms them, flicking the tips just right and your legs open instinctively. Then suddenly, her mouth leaves you and her hands stop their exploration. She sighs heavily almost out of breath.</p><p>“Cara?” </p><p>“Hmmm...like I said if you weren’t already Din’s….” she replies and stands. </p><p>“You rest, I will make dinner. Take your time.” And She leaves you alone in the bath, turned on and very confused... </p><p>———————————————————</p><p>Dinner was even more awkward now, to say the least. Only four days into your visit with Cara and she has already seen you with your clothes off and tasted your lips. But she doesn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. She carries on as if nothing ever happened, not even giving you any notion that she was thinking sexual thoughts about you at all. </p><p>At this time you were lying in bed with akida by your side, which was unusual for you. But tonight you just didn’t want to be alone. He nuzzles into your hair burying his face deep into the crook of your neck. You stroke his long ears and head, he sighs back at you softly, sleeping comfortably. But you were not sleeping, you couldn’t sleep for some reason, even though your body ached for it. Your mind was racing, replaying the way Din had held you before he left. You missed him, and now that he is “delayed” you worry for him. What could be keeping him? </p><p>You wished he had left you with some way of contacting him, and you wished you had asked. But your pride got in the way, you didn’t want to seem needy in front of him or doubt his abilities so you kept that to yourself regrettably. </p><p>You stare at the child for a few moments watching his ears twitch in his dreams. A whimper escapes him, and a small whine. Curiously you watch him all the while wondering what it is he is seeing. He cries out suddenly and you place a gentle hand on his forehead. But you unintentionally force yourself into his mind. Immediately you are hit with his own emotions along with terrifying visions of things that have happened to him. A slender man with glasses, dressed in a black uniform, presses something into his wrist...you can feel the pain from it... then the feeling of being weak and light headed. He holds up a vial of what is most likely akidas blood against the fluorescent light above. </p><p>“This will do for now.” He says to himself.</p><p>Then takes the vial and places it in a box along with four others. You feel fear from akida as the light sliwly slips away and you come back to reality. You open your eyes up to see him staring back into yours whimpering and sniffling. You gather him up in your arms stroking his back telling him it will be ok. </p><p>“You’re safe now, I promise…. no one will ever hurt you again.” </p><p>He grips your nightgown tightly wiping his tears on the fabric. And in that moment you felt him release his barriers, invisible walls he has built up over time to protect himself from strangers. It will take time to heal trauma like this, but this is a start. He finally trusts someone other than Din and you will never break that trust. You swear on your life to protect this child for as long as blood courses through your veins. </p><p>——————————————-</p><p>The next two weeks were exhausting yet very rewarding. Training was going well, you are now able to use your force to control time and not just for yourself. Cara seems unaffected by the time loops and if anything she thrives in them. Your training has now become more of a spar than a learning experience. You have even moved beyond her skill level in some areas which even she was starting to notice. You couldn’t believe how quickly combat has come to you and it wasn’t as hard as you originally thought. using the force made it even simpler and your force in particular was a godsend for combat, not only could you precisely predict movements at the slightest you could also move into position faster than Cara could even see. The only thing left for training was with guns, so she says. </p><p>It was one thing to fight something directly in front of you, but it was another to try and shoot at something moving. This was part of the “training” you were unsure about.</p><p>“Alright, I set up a target just over there.” Cara says pointing to an object so far away it looks like a spec of dirt floating in the air.</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me…..” you reply in monotone.</p><p>She huffs.<br/>
“What, you can’t see it? Open those pretty eyes of yours!” </p><p>“They are open!” </p><p>“Alright then aim!” </p><p>You place your right eye up against the scope and she stops you there.</p><p>“If you don’t position the end of that gun into your shoulder you’re going to blow it off!” </p><p>You chuckle to yourself.<br/>
“No worse than what you’ve put me through.” You reply sarcastically.</p><p>And a sly smile tugs at her cheeks.<br/>
“Suit yourself…” she shrugs.</p><p>And she waves a hand in front of you to proceed. </p><p>You aim, sighting in your target which you can still barely see, and you pull the trigger. With a loud bang you are forced back onto your ass shoulder throbbing. Why is it you never listen to her? It’s almost as if your mind is testing your body to see how much damage it can take. Like learning the hard way is the only way to do it. You curse yourself openly over and over again while Cara guts herself laughing.</p><p>“What...ahaha...did I...ahaha... say? Hurts don’t it?” </p><p>“I think I broke my shoulder.” You reply, rubbing it.</p><p>“Nah, it’s just severely bruised. Now heal up we got shit to do!” She claps her hands together and helps you up.</p><p>Now healing has become almost instant, you are so quick at healing, once fully focused, you can heal in seconds. This was something you had helped the child with as well, and even he is even better than you at it. You draw the force around you and focus on the damaged area then reverse the effect and in seconds it heals and you feel no pain. And you're up, ready to take on more pain from Cara Dune.</p><p>You shrug your shoulder testing it before you take up the obscenely large gun again.</p><p>“Is this gun really necessary? I mean how does one carry it around?” </p><p>She laughs at you.<br/>
“Yes all guns are necessary. This one is used for sniper shooting. So aim for the target and shoot it please, I’m getting hungry.”</p><p>You nod and this time holding the gun tucked into your shoulder just like she had shown you before. This made it easier to use the scope, which means she was right. You sight out the target which looks very different in the scope, Cara had placed one of your best clay bowls up on a rock waiting to be demolished. </p><p>“Cara! That’s my best bowl!” </p><p>“I know. It’s perfect for target practice. Now shoot it.” She says and slaps your ass hard enough for you to stumble forward slightly and lose your sight.</p><p>You hiss back at her and re-sight your gun then find the target once more. You place the target marker directly in the center of the bowl and pull the trigger. </p><p>BANG!</p><p>No shoulder pain this time, but your shot doesn’t make it to its target. In Fact it hits the ground yards away from it. You curse out loud again.</p><p>“Terrible.” Cara states.</p><p>You roll your eyes and sigh.<br/>
“Yeah...yeah…” </p><p>“Try again.” </p><p>“Alright.” You sight in again and Cara stops you.</p><p>“No, move your marker up more, aim for the top.” </p><p>You do as she says and pull the trigger.</p><p>BANG! Then the distant sound of clay exploding pierces your ears. </p><p>“Hey! you got it!” Cara claps.</p><p>And you squeal.<br/>
“That’s right! Clay bowl didn’t stand a chance.” </p><p>She laughs at you.<br/>
“Well if it had legs it would be gone by now, but yeah you hit the motionless object. Good job. We will practice more over the next couple days, once you get it down we will move onto blasters and close distance shooting.” </p><p>“What about swords, or lances? Or other weapons? Do you know how to use those?” You ask, turning to face her.</p><p>She grins wide.<br/>
“Oh yes, I know all about those. Why? You got some weapons you wanna show me?” </p><p>“I do actually.” You reply as you recall the last time you saw your family. Your mother had secretly placed you in a cargo box with your energy bow for protection. It was the last time you saw her and your family before the Empire took over the planet. </p><p>“I have an energy bow.” </p><p>“An energy bow? Those aren’t easy weapons to use. Have you tried it?” </p><p>“Yes, many times, but mostly for hunting.”</p><p>“What do you mean mostly?” </p><p>You sigh, as the memories come back to you.<br/>
“I-well, I was barely fifteen when some men from town followed me home. They...well...broke into my house and I shot them with a blast, then….” you trail off. Not only was this story about using the bow, it was also the time where your gift became a problem here in town.</p><p>Cara scowls, her eyes beginning to burn with fury.<br/>
“How far did they get?” She asks.</p><p>“Not as far as they liked to. I used my gift on one. It was more of a reflex reaction, and I accidentally reversed his entire aging process.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>You shrug.<br/>
“Well basically I turned him back into a child, the others ran, screaming things about me. I was exiled for a while after that. I still sort of am.” </p><p>Cara sighs.<br/>
“Well I’m glad nothing happened, I was about to ride into town to find them. So what happened to the man-child?”</p><p>“Well, I tried to reverse what I did, but I could only go as far as a few years ahead. So he was about the age of nine, but he was nearly twenty when he showed up at my door.” You reply and wait for a response.</p><p>She drapes a broad shoulder across your own and pulls you in for a comforting hug.<br/>
“Nothing like that will happen again, I will make sure of that. By the time I’m done here you will be able to handle any man at any size without having to use that special gift of yours.”</p><p>Your gift has never been called special before. It has always been a burden to you and nothing more, at least until you put it to use in healing. But aside from that you are and will always be the evil witch around here. </p><p>“It’s a burden Cara, but something I’ve learned to live with.” </p><p>She releases you but continues to hold your shoulders in both hands looking directly into your eyes.<br/>
“It's a gift Lida, you have done miraculous things with it, and it’s saved your life so start appreciating it. It’s who you are!” </p><p>She was right once again.<br/>
“Thank you.” You reply and smile up at her.</p><p>She lingers much longer than she should examining your facial features.<br/>
“You are a beautiful girl….even I have trouble controlling myself around you....” She says, lifting your chin and sweeping a thumb over your lips. But before you can respond she lets you go and changes the subject.</p><p>“Let’s go get that bow.” </p><p>You let out a hard breath and nod.<br/>
“Alright.” </p><p>And you both head back to your home with Ad’ika trailing behind fast asleep in his bassinet.</p><p>————————————</p><p>You had made it back to your home and put Ad’ika down for his afternoon nap. Then carried on into your  newly constructed storage room to find your bow. You haven’t used it in awhile and had placed it far away from little hands in a locked box only you could open. </p><p>You pull the black box from underneath a shelving unit and press the button on the top. A scanner opens up and begins to identify you. It beeps twice then the box springs open. You lift the lid and run your hand along the smooth beskar edges of its top limb down its bottom. It was a longbow, one of the largest made in fact, with the unique ability to shoot more than one target at a single pull of the energy string. All you need to do is sight the targets and shoot. The feeling of it beneath your fingertips sparks memories of the first time you had used it with your father and his best hunting partner, a large Wookiee named Chewbacca. They had both taught you and your brother how to use it during hunting trips. You smile to yourself remembering how you nearly blasted your brother the first time you held it. He sure was mad at you that day, but it became a joke with the family after a year or so. </p><p>You pick up the bow and take it out to Cara who is sitting on the couch eating once again. </p><p>She looks up at you with her mouth full.<br/>
“Now THAT is a bow. Let me see it.” </p><p>You hand it over as she wipes her hands off on her pants then takes it gently. She runs her hands along the Beskar metal just as you did.<br/>
“Kriff, this is a nice bow. Is this Beskar?” </p><p>You nod and smile proudly.</p><p>“Where in the galaxy did you get this? I don’t think they make these anymore.” </p><p>“It was my fathers. It’s been in the family for generations, I used to hunt Grantalope with it all the time. My brother had one too.” </p><p>She glances up at you.<br/>
“Grantalope? You’re from Kashyyk?”</p><p>“That’s right, born and raised there.” </p><p>“Interesting….what about your brother? Where is he now?” </p><p>You take a seat beside her examining the bow with her.<br/>
“I’m not sure...” </p><p>“What happened to your family?” She asks carefully. </p><p>You suck in a breath, this wasn’t a conversation you really wanted to have right now. It had been years since you talked about.<br/>
“The empire took the planet, my mother sent me and my brother away before they could find us. But we got separated and I haven’t seen him since then.” </p><p>You could almost feel the anger rising inside of Cara.<br/>
“We have all lost so much to the damn Empire. Do you think he’s still alive?”</p><p>That was something you weren’t sure of. There was a time where you could connect with him using the force, but once you were separated a darkness took over him. Over time your connection was lost, you could feel your brother slipping away into something you couldn’t bear to be a part of. So you let him go, and haven’t tried to make contact again out of fear of finding something you didn’t want to find. Some things are better off the way you remember them.</p><p>“I’m not sure if he is. I lost my connection with him years ago.” </p><p>“So he was a force sensitive too?” </p><p>“Yes, one of the strongest, so I was told. But That was years ago.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm...well maybe one day you two will reunite.” </p><p>You hum nervously in response, knowing full well if you ever do see him again, you will be strangers. </p><p>And suddenly a knock at the door catches both your attention. Cara immediately hands you your bow and pulls out her blaster then heads towards the door pointing it at its center. </p><p>“Stay behind me Lida.” </p><p>You do as she says drawing your bow at the same time. You flick on the switch engaging it, then a hum of electrical energy begins to pulse through it. You pull back on the string and blaster barrel connected to it as the energy fills the barrel.</p><p>“Who is it?” You ask through the door. </p><p>No answer. Cara charges her blaster, but before you both can pull the trigger your front door crushes into pieces and is ripped yards away from the house. You both jump and a new level of fear beats from your chest. You can faintly hear the child waking, you quickly connect to him warning him to stay in his room and stay quiet and set your focus back on the front door.</p><p>silence…. you both stand ready waiting for something to approach the door, your hands shaking as you hold your bows position. Then a sudden rush of force hits you hard, but this wasn’t any force you have ever felt before, it was different, it called to you in dark whispers filling your mind with thoughts of hatred and blood. You gasp, losing your grip on your bow and accidentally let go. A sharp purple laser explodes from it heading towards the door, and just before it exits your house it stops mid air.</p><p>Cara looks at you and you shake your head letting her know it isn't you stopping the blast. Never once have you seen fear in her eyes, but you wouldn’t mistake it for anything else right now.<br/>
“Get to the kid now and head out the back.” She whispers. </p><p>You swing your bow over your shoulder and turn to run and a tall man dressed in black clothing with a black helmet enters the room. You stop and stare, feeling a sense of familiarity to him. With a black clawed hand held out he approaches the blast and sweeps it to the side letting it shoot out the door into the open behind him. </p><p>“Run!” Cara yells. </p><p>And she pulls the trigger. You head towards your bedroom, just as an eerie red light brightens the room. Strange vibrating whoosh sounds coarse through the air behind you and you pick up your pace. You reach the Akida who is ready for you, arms stretched out eager to leave. You snatch him up, taking a few supplies with you including a bag of credits you had stashed away and a hooded cloak, then make your way out into the hallway. But Cara’s cries stop you dead in your tracks, you turn around unable to move.. </p><p>“Lida...” A males voice calls to you in your mind. </p><p>That voice was so familiar, something about it was triggering a memory you couldn’t place….And it knows your name. </p><p>“Get out of here Lida!” Cara shouts from the common room.</p><p>You can hear her hit the wall crushing whatever was hanging from it. But you can’t leave her like this, there is no way she is going to die here while you run away and hide like a coward. You bolt into the common to see the masked figure hovering over her with a red saber blazing in his hand. He raises it over her head and you stop him there. </p><p>You pull everything you have into your force including the dark energy buzzing around him and stop time completely. Everything in the room is frozen, sheets of paper from torn apart books stop their tumbling fall in the air, even the saber itself has stopped its persistent hum of energy. You feel his attention on you, you feel his own force drawing himself out of your time loop. It was do or die right now, but you weren’t sure what to do exactly. How do you get out of this? You begin to panic….</p><p>Too late...his dark force explodes from him slamming against your own. You are forced back a few feet holding on for your life. You grit your teeth against his power, a power you are unable to beat on your own. The world comes back to normal and your time loop begins to break, then something surges through you. An explosion of energy pulses through your chest and into your palm. Your hand explodes with blue electricity and you force it forward, onwards into the enemy ahead. You scream letting it all out, it strikes him with the strength of a proton bomb tearing the room apart. He shouts your name one more time as it hits his chest and he is flown through the air, tumbling out your common room window and into the desert plane hundreds of feet away...he lies lifeless on the dirt.</p><p>You release and fall to your knees cradling the child. It was then you realized, it wasn’t just your force that powered you, the child, now limp in your arms, had helped aid you with his own force. You cradle him tightly whispering thank you over and over. </p><p>Cara rises to her feet.<br/>
“Lida we have to go now!”<br/>
She takes your hand and pulls you off the floor.</p><p>“Speed cruiser now!” She points out the door and you both run out into the open. The sun was just about to set and the air was cooling, the sky was growing dark with streaks of warm colors streaming across the landscape. Night fall was upon you, it was time to go before anything else happens. </p><p>Cara had originally made it to your house by speed cruiser, after docking her ship at the bays in town. She pulls you around the side of your home and mounts the bike first. You hop on after and tuck the child into the extra fabric of your cloak then wrap your arms around Cara tightly. She gives you no warning and takes off towards town with the man still unconscious behind you. </p><p>You take a moment to look back at him, just to make sure he was still lying on the ground. Which he was, but he wasn’t as lifeless as you thought. You could sense his power still, even the rapid beat of his heart. </p><p>“Faster.” You shout to Cara. And she thankfully shifts into higher gear making it impossible for him to catch up...or so you hope...</p><p>——————————————-</p><p>You have made it to the ship docking bays. Cara’s ship was near the end of the docks which means you would need to carry on by foot. You both leap off the cruiser and look around. For some reason the town was packed, but not with locals. It seemed everywhere you looked there were troopers dressed in white armor or authorities figures in black uniforms. Each group of troopers were stopping locals questioning them as you walked by. And here you thought the empire had dwindled down to nearly nothing, yet you’ve never seen so many in one area. It won’t be easy getting to her ship by any means, with Cara dressed the way she is, she stands out like a sore thumb. </p><p>“Don’t make eye contact.” She warns. You both take a deep breath as you make your first steps into the gauntlet of enemy soldiers.</p><p>Cara side steps a local wearing a hat and swipes it off his head discretely pointing a blaster at him. He raises his hands in surrender and doesn’t say a word. She secures it on her head covering her face up as much as possible. </p><p>“Pull up your hood, we need to sneak onto the ship.” She whispers to you. “Stay close.”</p><p>“Ok.” </p><p>You remove Ad’ika from your cloak and pull up the hood hiding most of your face, then tuck him back in so just his eyes peek out. You both make your way through the people being questioned. </p><p>“Have you seen this girl?” One trooper says to two women. They shake their heads in fear. You can only assume they are looking for you. </p><p>You are halfway there and so far no one has stopped you, at least not until Cara accidentally clips a trooper with her armored bracer. The bracer hooks onto the trooper rearing her around to face him. Her eyes widen, as she stares into the deep black visor in his helmet.</p><p>“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” A rough modulated voice threatens.</p><p>Cara raises her hands.<br/>
“Sorry, I always have trouble with these things.” And she quickly turns away taking your hand.</p><p>“Stop right there!.” The trooper demands.</p><p>You both pause, frozen in fear. You can hear Cara curse under her breath. She looks at you, and you know immediately what her plan is….to run. You wait for her signal and just as the trooper approaches her she pulls her blaster and charges it.</p><p>“Turn around.” He says.</p><p>He stands at her side waiting for her to turn, and she slams an elbow into his gut then shoots a blast through his helmet. He drops to the ground and you both take off down the Main Street towards the end of the docking bays, crashing into people as you run by only to be stopped just in front of her ship by twenty fully armed white troopers, blasters charged and pointing at you. </p><p>“Don’t move!” One shouts. </p><p>“Lower your weapons and put your Hands in the air where I can see them!” Another says pushing through the crowd. </p><p>He comes up beside you eyeing you from head to toe. You slowly take your bow off your back and Cara lowers her blaster. But she doesn’t drop it, you watch her from the corner of your eye, wondering what her plan is. </p><p>“Drop it!” Another trooper commands. </p><p>She shrugs and lets go of her blaster. As if time had slowed on its own you watch the gun drop and her duck low at the same time. She grabs the blaster midair and impressively shoots five troopers down. Then chaos erupts as red beams light up the evening sky. But you’re too quick, you slow the blasts speed to a halt in front of you both and everyone gasps. </p><p>“Jedi!” One trooper yells and you quickly reverse their direction back towards the swarm of troops and let go. The first line of men go down with ease. But the next line has already begun their next barrage of shots towards you both. Cara grabs your hand ducking by the on coming fire, and pulls you into an alley.</p><p>“Hurry!” She yells pulling you forward. But you lose your balance on a divot in the ground and fall twisting onto your side so as not to hurt the child. You hit the ground hard with your momentum skidding to a stop. Before you can get up five troopers appear shooting their blasters at you. You deflect their blasts into the stucco building beside you and are struck by bits of stoney debris in the recoil. It splits open your forehead and blood pours from the wound down the side of your head.</p><p>“Get up Lida!” Cara calls. </p><p>You try your best only to be shot down once more this time in the shoulder. You fall a few feet forward crying out in pain and the child tumbles out of your cloak. He scurries into an overturned metal trash container to hide. And they were on you in seconds, pointing their blasters at your head. </p><p>Cara attempts to save you only to be stopped by a very real threat.<br/>
“I wouldn't do that! Stay where you are and she lives!”</p><p>“She has a child!” Cara pleads. You can see them hesitate. Cara steps forward.</p><p>“STAY WHERE YOU ARE! Don’t move!” He shouts. </p><p>Cara stops and reluctantly drops her blaster to the ground. As it hits the ground you swear you could hear it charging, then a blast from out of nowhere takes out the first trooper beside you leveling him. Glistening streaks of silver are all you can see through the blood soaking your right eye. Another trooper goes down, and another and another until they were nothing more than lifeless bodies on the ground. </p><p>You sit up staring up into the dimly lit sky. You wipe the blood out of your right eye as heavy boots approach you. You know exactly who it is by the ring Beskar metal armor makes when it clangs together. </p><p>“Ni cuy' olar, gar cuyir morut'yc.” That oh so smooth modulated voice says to you. Uncontrollably you cry out for him holding your hand out.</p><p>“Din!” </p><p>And the tears pour from your eyes. You cry for the pain you had gone through since he had left and not just from your training. It was pain from worrying for him, from needing him at the worst times and not being able to have his comfort, his safety or his protection. There were times you felt lost, even questioning if this all was worth it. But the minute you hear his voice, you remember exactly why you are doing this. Because he is your all or nothing, he is your do or die, your reason to exist. </p><p>He takes your hand and pulls it over his shoulder as he kneels down beside you, then lifts you into his arms. Cara rushes over picking up her blaster and the child on the way just as five more troopers round the corner at the end of the alley. They shoot multiple blasts, which ting against Din’s Beskar armor not phasing him one bit. His entire attention is on you and the child, not even laser blasts could change that. </p><p>“I’ll get them to my ship. You got this?” </p><p>Cara nods and hands Ad’ika to you. You tuck him back into his spot and wrap your arms around your savior..</p><p>“Hurry.” He says to Cara and blasts two troopers down. He engages his jet pack and before you realize it you are flying through air high above the rooftops. </p><p>“Vor entye.” You whisper to him. </p><p>He lands at his ship with the hatch already open. But by now you have already slipped into delirium from the loss of blood. Had you not been so happy to see Din you would have focused your force and healed yourself.</p><p>As you slip in and out of reality, you feel tiny hands on your shoulder. A small disgruntled coo whines at you and a light airy energy pulses around your wounds. This must be Ad’ika. You feel a sudden warmth bursting through you then it is gone, and you fall into a deep sleep...</p><p>—————————————————-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>